Are We There Yet?
by Ezia523
Summary: Rockett's first weekend getaway with the Whistling Pines crew? Choice! A chance to see the Art Institute Of Chicago? Excellent! Ruben flirting with Jessie? So not cool!
1. Class Trip

**So, if any of you true fans have read the Rockett's World books, then you were probably just as disappointed as I was when you discovered that Mattel had totally ruined them :( I always wonder what the books would have been like had they have been written by the original creators of Purple Moon! So, here's what I did: The Chicago trip (Rockett's World book 3 Are We There Yet?) had a totally interesting story, but the characters were totally out-of character, and the book alone was such a major disappointment. I love, love editing, so I decided to use the same premise, but change the story up a bit and take it in a more Purple Moon-oriented direction!;)**

***Also, so I realize that a few of the conversations in the story happen while Rockett is not around, which doesn't usually happen in Purple Moon, but hey, this is fanfiction, so expect some errors;)**

**So this story is by me, Ezia, and also credit's gotta go to Lauren Day (Randi Reisfeld) who dreamt up the original premise.**

**Let me know what your feedback is! I love discussing this series with old fans! :)**

* * *

><p>"All right! Here it is, Jessie. Sign-ups for our <em>choice<em> class trip to Chicago!" Rockett Movado said excitedly as she wrote her name down on the list pinned to the bulletin board.

The one really good thing about the school elections so far, was that The Ones party had actually chosen to take a really cool trip to Chicago over the weekend. Rockett was stoked! She'd never been before, and she happened to know that their class would be taking a stroll through the _Art_ Institute of Chicago while they were there. It was gonna be a way-rad trip!

So far, she had to admit, Rockett really did like Whistling Pines. Every now and then, she did miss her old school, and most definitely, her friend Meg. But things at WPJH had been pretty exciting so far. She'd already survived her first day of school - which hadn't gone too terribly. She also went to her first big halloween party without Meg (which had also had its own string of events and ups and downs), and now, she was about to embark on her first class trip with the Whistling Pines kids.

"Okay, Rockett, where do I sign up?" Jessie Marbella asked eagerly as Rockett handed her a pen. Jessie was among one of the first students Rockett had met on her first day. And also one of the friendliest! Rockett recalled on the first day of school, Jessie had totally filled her in about everything, including the cliques, teachers and students, and had even sent her a note suggesting that they start their own group ("the group of two," Jessie had said).

Not that it had ever actually happened. At school, the two girls hung out with each other often, but also spent time getting to know the others. In a way, it was nice - Rockett liked being a free-agent, not belonging to any clique_ per se_, but really just getting to be the girl who could hang with whoever, whenever. And at the same time, Rockett didn't have to worry about just having friends in one group or anything – she could hang with everyone! Jessie seemed to be the same way as well.

"So, I think I already know what you're looking forward to," Jessie said to Rockett with a smile.

"What's that, Jess?" Rockett replied.

"Going to visit the art institute, of course! You're so creative, and it's totally obvious. Hey! Maybe you could even wear those cool sneakers you painted a while back, remember?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rockett smiled as she and Jessie headed back down the hall to go to lunch. "I guess it depends if I feel like maybe looking a little more professional that day."

"Hey, it's supposed to be a way-nice place, so maybe you're right. Hopefully it's not too, _too _nice though. I want to be able to just wear whatever while we're on the trip, you know, like something comfortable, since it is the weekend and everything."

Jessie spied Ruben, another super-nice kid Rockett had met on the first day, sitting at the gang's usual table. Rockett quickly looked around to see if Mavis Wartella-Depew was in sight.

The coast was clear. And normally Rockett wouldn't really mind having Mavis around. She'd also met Mavis the first day. Rockett could tell right away that she was the type of person who maybe didn't have a lot of friends. She'd also asked Rockett for some help opening up her locker, and she'd even given Rockett a special, "good-luck token" to keep.

But Mavis' lack of friends wasn't because she was unfriendly, but more because she was, okay, _weird_. Like, sometimes Rockett was pretty sure she heard aliens buzzing around whenever Mavis was in sight. Even still, Rockett liked her.

She just didn't like her around Ruben. And the reason for that was because Mavis was always totally embarrassing her about the two of them. "I know things," she would say. "What things?" Rockett had asked her. "Like how?" To which Mavis had replied, "I just_ know_...I sense...jealousy." And she had said that once when Ruben was paired with Dana St. Clair one time in science class instead of Rockett. Which was...true. Rockett had been jealous. And even though it had probably been obvious to the whole class, Mavis didn't have to say it in front of their entire chem group. "Trust me," Mavis had said another time. "Ruben likes you." To which Rockett had rolled her eyes, even though her heart was beating like crazy and she was wondering if maybe it were true. Mavis was the type to make her feel like they were in some crazy love-triangle, only it wasn't technically a love-triangle, but still, just as complicated. She genuinely seemed like she wanted to help, to just let "the truth be out there," or whatever, but really, sometimes Mavis just seemed like some hopeless romantic who wanted the two of them to be together.

"Hey _chicas_," Ruben nodded when he saw them. "_Que tal_?"

"Hey, Ruben," Rockett greeted him as she and Jessie sat down. She wished she could have answered _him_ back in Spanish, but that was one thing she hadn't taken the time to practice yet. "Excited for the trip? Are you going?"

_Please say yes_, she thought to herself.

Ruben nodded. "Oh, yeah. Three days, no parents, no teachers, no rules! Sign me up first thing!"

Jessie laughed. "Calm down, Ruben. Now you _know_ they're not going to just let us take that trip without chaperones."

Rockett giggled, too. "No kidding. Wouldn't _that_ be choice?" She grinned as she took a sip of her drink. "But still, I'm definitely looking forward to it."

"Of course you are, new girl," Ruben replied, with a twinkle in his eye. Rockett smiled. It was already November, and Ruben was still calling her that. She had to admit, though - she liked it. "We're gonna be visiting that fancy art place, no?" he asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Yes!" Rockett cried joyfully. "I can't wait for that part. I'll bet the rest of the trip is gonna be great, but for me, that'll be the main event."

"Gearin' up with some henna?" Ruben teased as he pointed to Rockett's left hand. Rockett blushed. She just noticed that there was blue ink spread across it. "Yikes," she said, getting up. "Better go wash up. Be right back, guys."

Jessie gave Ruben a look. "...Of course you'd be the first to notice that," she teased once Rockett was out of earshot.

"What?" Ruben asked. "I can be a pretty detailed guy, you know."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Jessie smiled as she leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of lemonade.

He didn't let on. Jessie set her drink back on the table. "You like her, don't you, Ruben?" she asked.

"Who, the new girl?"

"Yeah!"

"Whatcha talkin' about Jessie? Me and Rockett are just friends.."

Jessie challenged, "Is that why you were so into getting her to go to Max's party last month?"

Max Diamond, one of the most popular guys in their school, had thrown a mega-wild halloween party just a few weeks ago. Normally, Ruben wouldn't have gone for what he called "the stuck-up fest", but Max had paid Ruben's band, Debaser, to be the primary source of musical entertainment. So, Ruben had accepted. And Jessie knew that Ruben had also been trying really hard to get Rockett not only invited, but also to go to the party -she'd overheard him trying to convince Max to let her be there, and also saw the note he'd slipped Rockett asking her to the party. Another student, Miko Kajiyama, had been there for both the events, and had also seen the note, too. Plus, Jessie had heard him asking Rockett at least three different times throughout the day. And those were just among a _few_ of the things Ruben had done that week that she could remember.

"You're reading way too much into things, Jessie-_chica_. Rockett had never gotten to hear our awesome sound before, so I figured I'd pull some strings and let her come check it out. It's no big thing. _Nada_." Ruben responded.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Jessie asked, still not at all buying Ruben's nonchalant-act.

"…..I-"

"Ruben," Jessie said firmly. There was no way he was getting out of it this time.

Ruben stretched. "...I don't know. Probably never."

"So you _do_ like her!" Jessie's eyes lit up, satisfied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't say that. Look, Jess, can we just change the subject now, please? _Por favor_?"

Jessie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say," she repeated. "Only if you let her know this weekend on the class trip."

* * *

><p>Rockett pushed open the door to the ladies' room, and went straight for the sink.<p>

_Ok, that was way embarrassing. Ew, Ruben probably thinks I don't even wash my hands!_

She grimaced at the thought and leaned over the basin to wash the ink off. Just before she reached for a paper towel, she heard a sniffle coming from one of the stalls. Rockett turned around immediately.

That was it! She'd heard it again. No doubt about it this time, somebody in the bathroom had most definitely been crying. But who?

Rockett knew that whoever it was probably wasn't going to want to come out until every last person in the bathroom was gone, so she wouldn't be seen. Still half-turned around, Rockett froze.

_Should I leave? I want to give this person their privacy, but at the same time, I feel so bad! Nobody ever cries at school, unless it's something major. Maybe I should just wait outside? Or would that be like sneaking up on them?_

She decided to casually wait in the hallway, just outside the bathroom. Rockett wasn't at all mean-spirited, unlike some people in the school. And this definitely wasn't her golden opportunity to dig up dirt on a classmate, but she still wanted to know what was going on. Maybe she could help whoever had been crying.

After less than a minute, three girls emerged from the restroom. Rockett sighed, annoyed. She wasn't really in the mood for an encounter with the Ones. But then again, it was very possible that maybe one of _them_ had been crying. Rockett quickly stole a glance over at the Queen Bees of the school - Nicole Whittaker, nasty blonde-ring leader, Stephanie Hollis, her faithful sidekick, and Whitney Weiss - the one girl in the clique that Rockett had actually gotten along with so far. Problem was, the girl was like a chameleon. When she was alone, no big deal. But, when she was with the group, sometimes Whitney couldn't even think for herself.

"So naturally, I told him what any person in my place would say...that I'm _too_ good for him." That was Nicole for you. And by the looks of it, she had absolutely no trace of tears. Not only was her face smilingly happy, and full of self-satisfaction, but her makeup was perfect. No sign of tears there.

Rockett looked over at Stephanie, who was laughing. Stephanie didn't really wear makeup, so Rockett didn't expect to see any dripping mascara, but it was still obvious that she hadn't been the one who had been crying. Rockett quickly shifted her eyes to Whitney, who was giggling at what Nicole had said. "Yeah, I would have said the _exact_ same thing, too, Nicole. That guy is such a doofus," Whitney gushed.

When the girls passed by, the other two had their noses in the air, but Whitney replied, "Oh, hi, Rockett." When she turned to face her, Rockett could see that Whitney also wasn't water-works girl. Rockett smiled. "Hey, Whitney."

"I do _not_ have time for this," Nicole interrupted. "Whitney, come with me to my locker. I left my compact. Unless you want to hang out with your new best friend, that is."

"I do_ not_," Whitney argued. Rockett's smile faded. "Chill, Nicole, I was just saying '"hi.'" Whitney gave Rockett a slightly-apologetic look and said quietly. "See you around, Rockett."

"Yeah, bye Whitney," Rockett said, her eyes looking back to the door. Just then, it swung open, and Ginger Baskin walked out. "Hey, Rockett," Ginger replied as she walked by. "Hi, Ginger," Rockett smiled. Rockett didn't know her very well, but Ginger seemed cool. Except for the fact that she hung out with Dana St. Clair, another girl Rockett wasn't exactly enthusiastic about.

_Random thought: What if the three red-heads, Dana, Ginger and me, formed our own group? Ha-ha. Like that'd ever work out._

Rockett started to wonder if maybe the girls who had already come out of the bathroom were just faking it. Like, maybe one of them _had_ been crying, but was really good at masking it.

She was about to assume that this was all true, when two more girls emerged from the restroom - Sharla Norvell and Mavis Depew.

"Hey, guys," Rockett said to them, but neither girl looked like she had been upset. "Hey RoMo - I mean, Movado," Sharla said on her way down the hall. Rockett was glad that Sharla had suddenly changed the way she spoke. "_RoMo_" was a ridiculously annoying nickname that Sharla had decided to call her from time to time. Maybe Sharla was for once in a good mood or something, because she didn't bug her about it this time. Rockett was grateful.

"Hello, Rockett," Mavis replied. "Have I got something to tell you!"

"Uhh, maybe later, Mavis," Rockett said quickly. A part of her wanted to ask Mavis and Sharla out-and-out if they had heard anyone crying in the restroom. But, she didn't. Just in the rare case that it might be one of them. Since the bathroom had cleared out some, she decided to go back in and confront the person inside. Rockett figured she had to be more comfortable now that most everyone had left.

But, just as she walked inside, she noticed something on the floor.

_Ohmigosh, somebody left a note in here! I wonder what it's about. Should I read this, or would that be way too personal? I mean, I would need to know who it belongs to in order to give it back._

Rockett bent down to pick up the note. If she took it with her, and it belonged to somebody besides the Ones, then maybe she could keep them from reading someone else's personal business. But reading it herself sort of seemed like a bad idea, too. Suddenly, Rockett noticed something. When she had bent down to pick up the note, she saw no shoes in any of the stalls. "Hello?" Rockett called out. No answer. The restroom had completely cleared out. Which meant she had been right about thinking that someone she had talked to earlier was faking it. Whoever it had been was a total mystery now...

...And her only clue was the note. It hadn't been there a moment ago. Rockett locked herself inside a stall, and quietly opened the note:

**_Dear Nigel,_**

**_The class trip is such a rip! Not for me. Can't go that low, when you don't have any dough. So leave me out here to dry, and say goodbye to the kids goin' on their wild spending spree._**

The poem caught Rockett totally off-guard. Who was Nigel? And why did the note have such a familiar ring to it?

Lucky for Rockett, she didn't have to narrow down to practically the entire female population of their school. Just the six girls who had been in the bathroom earlier. And the slang in the poem sounded suspiciously like...

Sharla Rae Norvell.

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney<strong>

_What is up with Nicole? She freaks out on me like practically every single time I say hi to Rockett. She is so unbelievable sometimes. I'm thinking of starting a rumor about her. I mean, I know we're friends and all, but it's already November, and that STUPID thing she spread about me going out with the Zitbomb is still hovering around the school! Not that I would ever admit it to her but yeah we did go mini-golfing, but I'm not like Arnold's girlfriend or something! She blew that way out of proportion on purpose, I swear. I kind of happen to know one of her secrets..and would it be totally dumb to give Nic a taste of her own medicine and use THAT information against her? Pretty mean, I know. Hmm...maybe I'll talk to Rockett. I just don't know what to do._

* * *

><p><strong>Mavis<strong>

_Secret Notebook,_

_I found something very interesting in the girls' bathroom earlier and it's something that is definitely secret and something that a certain person doesn't want other people to know (I know this thing because the note was all crunched up and under a stall). I did not pick up the note, so it is still there and the universe can decide who will be the one to see it (even though I saw it already). I need to talk to Rockett about this. Rockett is a very kind person, but if she finds it she will need help with this I am sure of it, Secret Notebook (also Noxious Nicole has already left so I am not worried that it will fall into the wrong hands)._


	2. The Decision

Ruben bit his lip. "I'll think about it," he said as he got up to dump his lunch tray. Jessie had already dumped hers, and was now finishing off a vanilla cupcake.

"Guys, guys!" Rockett said as she rushed back to the table. "What'd I miss?"

"Just half of lunch," Jessie replied in between bites of her cupcake. She smiled knowingly at Ruben. He didn't return her grin. Jessie said, "But, you were gone for a while, Rockett! Maybe we should be the ones asking what we missed?

"Nothing much, just major shenanigans," Rockett said as she sat down. "Actually, there's more..." She quietly looked around. This time, though, she only had to be on the lookout for Sharla. "Okay, can you guys keep a secret?"

"You know I can!" Jessie exclaimed.

Ruben nodded. "Spill it, new girl."

"Okay, well, look at this." Rockett pushed the note from the girls' washroom to the center of the table. Jessie quickly grabbed it and she and Ruben silently read it. When they'd finished it, they both looked up.

"Whoa," Ruben said. "Any idea who wrote this?"

"It sounds like Sharla," Jessie commented.

Rockett nodded, confirming Jessie's thoughts. "That's exactly what I was thinking. But, this is so sad, you guys. It kinda sounds like she actually _does_ want to go on this trip. I wish we could help her out or something."

"Hold up!" Ruben said suddenly. "How do we know for sure we've got the right girl? Maybe you could ask or-"

"Ruben, no!" Rockett and Jessie both yelled at the same time.

Rockett smiled, blushing. "Sorry, Ruben...it's just, we can't let her know that I found the note. I'm pretty positive it is Sharla-"

"And yeah. I am, too," Jessie agreed.

"And if she finds out that we're trying to help her, she might get upset," Rockett finished.

Ruben scratched his head. "How's that?"

"You know Sharla," Jessie replied. "She might think we're trying to embarrass her or something, I don't know."

Rockett begin to nod her head. "Yeah. Okay, so maybe I can try talking to like, her mom or something?"

"Not a good idea, Rockett," Jessie said.

Ruben nodded. "Not only would she be _muy difficil _to get in touch with, but Sharla would know instantly if you talked to her _madre_ first."

Rockett lowered her head, trying to think of another option.

A light bulb went off in Jessie's brain. "Wait...what about this! You may not be able to speak with her mom, but maybe we can try talking to a teacher!"

"A teacher?" Rockett inquired. "Oh, wow! Jessie, that's a great idea! But, who?"

"Ms. Chen's really trustworthy," Jessie replied. "She could help us out, no question."

"Ms. Chen _would_ be a good idea," Rockett agreed. "But I don't know if she's even going on the trip. Not only that, but she teaches computer lab, and she's always busy after class. It'd be kind of hard to get a chance to talk to her."

Ruben said, "Okay, so how 'bout this? Baldus, man. We could let him in on it, and he could figure out somethin' for sure. He may be a total clown-dude, but at least the man's always got a ton of ideas."

"Ruben, _that'_s an awesome idea!" Rockett said, glowing.

Jessie nodded. "Definitely!" she said. "Rockett, since you found the note, you should be the one to talk to him."

"Alright, well I'll go talk to him after class," Rockett said, grabbing her trash from the table. "Where's the note?"

"Right here," Ruben said, handing it to her. "Careful not to accidentally throw it out, _chica_."

"Don't worry, I won't. And thanks, guys!" Rockett waved before exiting the lunch room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so here's the plan-a-rooney, kiddos!" Mr. Baldus sang in homeroom the following day. "We've got an ultra-cool, groovin' trip comin' up that is just right around the corner!" Baldus' cheesy announcement came with his signature finger guns. "But, stop right there!" He said suddenly, holding his palm up. "It's a new year here at WP, and with a new year, comes a new set of rules, baby! First off, we're gonna have a ...drumroll, please..." Mr. B started slapping his thighs to a drum beat. "<em>Booyah<em>!" he exclaimed. "Class fund-raiser! Every year, the kiddies have been totally houndin' the 'rents to come up with extra spending money for our trips! So this year, we're gonna make it all nice 'n' even! So! If you've got a super-cool idea on how to raise the funds, shout it out here, folks! Do I have any offers? Yo, sock it _to me_!"

Though it looked like quite a few kids were more than a little unhappy, and were about to say something against it, Mr. Baldus silenced them, with a no-nonsense kind of look - something the students didn't get to see from him very often.

Stephanie Hollis raised her hand. "We could have a walk-a-thon racer. Parents can pay by the mile. Like, I could run ten miles for ten dollars."

"An excellent idea, Ms. Hollis!" Mr. B exclaimed. "Your groovy-cool idea just made number _one _on my list-a-rooney," he said, winking at Stephanie and writing her idea on the blackboard. When he finished writing, Mr. Baldus glanced up. "Any others? And oh, by the way, I've chosen a super-groovy gal to help me out on pickin' and choosin' which way-_fantastico_ idea will be selected for our fund-raiser!" Mr. Baldus pretended to scope the room. "So, without further-ado, why don't we have our own peanut-gallery gal, slash-ace yearbook staff member, slash-new girl, Rocko-Movado get on up here and help us out!"

Rockett's cheeks burned as she pretended to be in shock. Not that there was much pretending going on. She _was_, after all, the one who had told Baldus about the note to begin with. But why was he making such a big scene about it? She didn't want anyone besides the people she had told to know what was up her sleeve! And most definitely not Sharla. Hopefully her teacher would (for once!) tone it down a notch.

Meanwhile, the class was still brainstorming.

"I vote for a rockin' battle of the bands!" Ruben replied smoothly. Rockett smiled gratefully over at him. He was playing it totally cool!

"Yeah!" exclaimed Arianne "Arrow" Mayfield, an ace musician herself. "I second that!"

Though Mr. Baldus didn't quite get the idea, he still wrote it down. "There are no lame options here, folks," he stated. "So feed 'em to me!"

Wolf DuBois, who was a good friend of Arrow's, and also a total individual, spoke up. He ran a hand through his thick, dark mane. "How about we do a cook-off?! We can get a group of kids to challenge each other, and the parents and teachers can try out our dishes. The best plate will win the money - so it'll work either way, no matter who wins. You dig, Baldus?"

"A most extraordinary idea, Wolf-man," Mr. B replied. He also wrote Wolf's idea on the board. Then, the teacher lowered his voice. "So as long as we keep Pill's plate of garb away from our little cooking comp, that is." Mr. Pill, head of food services at Whistling Pines, was a long shot away from being a chef. His dishes made the students cringe. He was so bad at cooking, and had such a grouchy way about him, that even Mr. Baldus couldn't stand him!

"Maybe..." Jessie said quietly. "We could do like, a calendar. Featuring some of our own students. And the parents can buy it."

"Excellent contribution, Miss Marbella!" the teacher boomed.

But before they could get much further, Nicole piped up. "Oh! I totally saw that idea on a tv show I was watching the other night. We can call it "'The_ Cool _Kids of Whistling Pines!'"

"Hey, wait a second-" Jessie interjected, but Nicole cut her off. Rockett frowned.

_What is Nicole's problem? Everyone saw first thing that the calendar idea was totally Jessie's! She's so trying to take credit for it._

"And I can pose in July! I got the cutest new pink swimsuit. And-"

"Alright!" Mr. B. interjected, obviously not wanting to hear another famous Nicole-rant. Today, he was all about getting down to business! Rockett couldn't help but feel appreciative. "Thank you, Nicole. We're runnin' low on time, and we're almost outta homeroom! So any last suggestions?" Mr. Baldus asked.

Bo Pezanski rolled his eyes, but still contributed a roller-blade derby idea. Ginger voted for a bake sale, and Dana for a student-teacher soccer match. Mr. Baldus counted up the ideas, and told the students to "fly by Rockett after class with your super-cool suggestions," dismissed them, and the class ended.

* * *

><p>"Whaddya say, girlfriend?" Nakili Abuto asked Rockett after their art class had ended. "Was Miko drooling over Mr. Rare-<em>butt<em> today or what?"

Rockett giggled. Their friend Miko Kajiyama was way smart. Somehow, though, she just couldn't get it through her head that nothing was ever going to happen between her and their art teacher, Mr. Rarebit.

Miko frowned. "I was _not_," she said, nudging Nakili. "But he did look pretty handsome today in that black sweater-vest thing..."

"See, I toldja," Nakili teased. "So, Rockett, which idea are you going to pick for the student fund-raiser?"

Rockett didn't even have to think about it. Since she now had the power, and she knew Sharla really needed the money, she had already decided in class that she would try and choose more than one idea. Mr. Baldus had told Rockett earlier to just choose one, but eventually he let her choose three, under the conditions that whatever she picked had to be simple to set up, organized, and also, she had to keep the student's suggestions under control.

"I'm announcing it tomorrow morning, so you'll see," Rockett grinned.

"Wow, now that is what I call large-and-in-charge," Nakili commented. "Our girl's already picked her grand idea and it's only the same day!"

Miko nodded enthusiastically. "That is total organization," she declared with a smile. "I'm excited they put you in charge of this, Rockett."

_Yes! Not only are the others seeing how well this is going, but Miko's actually cool with me taking charge! I know that had to have stung a bit when she heard Mr. Baldus picked me because I'm on the yearbook, but still. She's being a total team player now!_

Rockett smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys. Well, don't be late. First thing tomorrow, I'm announcing what we'll be doing. See you guys there."

* * *

><p><strong>Miko<strong>

_Okay, I'll admit I was definitely annoyed a couple months ago when Rockett was picked to join yearbook staff. But that was before Nakili and I really got to know her and now I think for this new fundraiser thing, she's perfect. I'm totally happy for her this time and I honestly don't think I would even have any time to work on anything else due to my busy schedule this week. Dana is coming over tomorrow with Nakili and we are going to go over our checklist for Chicago._ _My older sister Saki promised to take us to the mall tomorrow so that we can go shopping and later on in the day I have a lot of homework to do for Ms. Chen's class (I wonder if she's going on the trip). It's going to be totally awesome! (the trip I mean, not so much the homework part even though I'm good at it)_

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

_I still think this whole fundraiser thing that went down today in homeroom was really pretty lame. I mean, when did we ever have to put together some major kind of production just so we can even go on a trip? And since The Ones party even came up with the idea, then how come Mr. Baldus never informed *us* of the fundraiser first? Whatever. I did come up with a pretty cool idea during homeroom. I decided to do a walk-a-thon racer, but then Nicole decided to one-up me when she stole Jessie's calendar idea and made it her own (COOL KIDS of Whistling Pines? What are we a day care?). I'm currently brainstorming to come up with something else (most likely something to do with animals) and this new idea of mine will be way better than Nicole's. I know we're best friends, but I am so tired of her trying to out-do everybody when it comes to just about EVERYTHING!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rockett<strong>

_So I talked to Mr. Baldus yesterday about the whole Sharla thing and he seemed really different. I mean, in a good way or whatever. Normally he is really goofy, but when I talked to him yesterday he was totally serious and wanted to do whatever we could for Sharla (which is how we came up with this whole fundraiser thing). Jessie and Ruben really helped me too. Jessie is great and I just think Ruben is so nice (and cool) but I didn't tell them about my idea. The only other person who knows that I'm picking three ideas for the fundraiser is Meg. I know it's only my first year here, but getting to do something this big already is actually really fun. It's a big responsibility, but Meg says I can handle it. I've heard before that when you do something nice for someone, the universe thanks you. I guess that's kind of what happened with this whole thing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Al, thank you so much for your sweet review! I appreciate it so very much!:)<strong>

**It's so weird that after all these years, the interest is still there. Fans are still just as true as they were back during PM's website days. But, it's such a cute series, who wouldn't be? Excited to be sharing the rest of this story.**

**Have a great time reading!**

**-Ezia**


	3. Announcements

Rockett felt cheery on her way to homeroom the next day. She knew that choosing the ideas was a pretty big responsibility, but she was confident she had this one in the bag. Thanks to some encouragement from Meg, Jessie, Baldus and Ruben, she was now fully prepared to make her annoucement.

Rockett spotted Sharla on her way to the classroom, but avoided eye contact just the same. She really wanted to come clean and tell her that she was the one who'd found out Sharla's big secret, but that was okay now, because now everything was going to be totally cool, and Sharla would be more than able to make it on the trip. But, a small part of her wondered if Sharla would get mad at her for prying. Rockett decided to drop it, for now, and maybe talk to her later on. Or maybe only if Sharla actually had a good time on the trip. _Guess I'll just have to wait and see_, she thought to herself.

"Hoo-hoo! Rockett Movado is all-smiles today, ready to announce the big news to the peanut gallery!" Mr. Baldus reported excitedly as soon as he saw Rockett enter the classroom.

She was right on schedule. Whitney joined the class only seconds later, and shortly after, Mr. B started running through the morning annoucements. In the middle of his report, he called Rockett up to the front to tell the students which idea had made the cut for the class fund-raiser.

"Okay," Rockett replied. "I wanted to keep this as fair as possible, so I really thought about which ideas would make the most money, which ideas were the most practical, and finally, which ideas made the most sense..."

"We get it, Movado-girl. So which month am I posing for? Can't make a guy wait all year, you know," Max Diamond said with a smirk.

Mr. Baldus shot him a warning look. "Patience, little buddie. Let her get there."

Max rolled his eyes and quieted down, eyes fully fixed on Rockett. "Go on," he said.

_Gee, thanks for your permission. Like I'm really going to let Max Diamond try and intimidate me...or, okay, maybe I should just hurry it up. _

"Okay, so I was thinking that in order for this fund-raiser to work," Rockett said, talking a bit faster. "We're going to need to try something different. Like, why should we only do one idea when two, or even three, could raise a lot more money. So I decided that we'll do three."

The class waited in quiet anticipation. Not even Ruben or even Jessie knew what she had chosen.

Rockett continued, "So here's what all got my vote in the end: First idea, we'll host a student-teacher soccer match."

Dana's eyes bugged out. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dana. It was a really good idea. I think that would make a ton of money for the trip," Rockett replied. "And my second pick is the rollerblade derby." A few people cheered for this before Rockett announced her final pick. "And lastly, the student calendar."

It seemed like the entire class went wild during her last announcement, but it was really only The Ones, plus Cleve and Max. The cheering didn't stop until after homeroom had ended.

Jessie ran to catch up with Rockett in the hall after class. "Wow, Rockett! Your idea to choose three of the student's choices was so cool! And you really did a good job deciding on them, too. By the way, thanks for picking my calendar idea."

"No problem, Jessie. That was actually the first on my list," Rockett smiled.

_Cool, I really did a good job and pulled this thing off - with no stress. Who knew? The soccer-match was a no-brainer, and I knew Dana would be shocked when she found out I'd actually went with her idea. I would have loved to have chosen Ruben's idea, but that might have been way too obvious. Not only that, but it would have been mega-hard to organize, too._

"That was actually a lot easier than I thought," Rockett said on the way to their lockers. "Now I can't wait to get started packing for this trip!"

Jessie laughed. "Oh, Rockett, it's only over the weekend. You could probably even pack last-minute, if you wanted to, and still be fine. The next thing that's going to be kind of tricky to decide now is who you're going to put in the calendar."

Rockett stopped short. "Wait, what?"

Jessie nodded. "Mr. Baldus told me to mention it to you after class, when you took off with Miko. Here, I actually have a note from him, too. I didn't read it, but he said for you to let him know by the end of the week, since we're leaving for Chicago on Friday."

"Oh, great," Rockett said excitedly. "Thanks, Jess!"

_Wow, this is sooooo cool! I'm going to be the one that everybody goes to for this thing! And everyone was so beyond excited about the calendar! This is great!_

* * *

><p>Rockett got her first taste of popularity the second she'd reached her next class.<p>

At least six kids were already looking in her direction, ready to talk to her.

"Yo, R-girl!" Chaz Franklin greeted her. "Smooth job on the morning annoucements in H.R. earlier! Way to go, sista."

Chaz was one of the most popular boys in school, but had a totally cool and gentle nature about him. He was a star athlete, an incredible, diplomatic speaker, and the crush of many a girl in their school. Despite all that, though, he was a totally humble guy. Rockett still didn't know him very well, but he was definitely an exception to his friends (i.e., Nicole and her clique).

"Sorry about my man Max's foolish interruption earlier. I'm bein' straight with you when I tell ya that we're all not like that," Chaz said.

"I know," Rockett smiled. "And thanks."

"Sure thang, Rockett. Catch ya on the flipside!"

Before Rockett could reply, a throng of students practically ambushed her! One by one, they begin to ask about starring in the calendar.

"Rockett! Hey, Rockett!" Rockett turned to find Miko calling her. "Ohmigosh, so first of all, I wanted to totally say 'congratulations' and everything about picking out all the fund-raiser stuff earlier! That was so cool!"

"Hey thanks, Miko! I-"

"So, I was kind of like, wondering you know, if you could put me in the calendar? I mean, no big deal or anything, it's just, my birthday _is_ this month, and that would be a real honour to get to be featured in it. Please, Rockett? You totally don't have to get me a birthday present or anything," Miko smiled. "Just please let me be in the student calendar, I mean, c'mon, don't make me _beg_ you!"

Rockett smiled. Miko was the definition of diversity. She had already planned on having Miko be in it, anyway. "Don't worry, Miko. The odds are definitely in your favour. Trust me," Rockett replied with a wink.

Miko lit up. "Oh my gosh, Rockett, you're the coolest! Sleepover at my house tomorrow night, that is if you don't have to shop for last-minutes before the trip. And hey, maybe we can even room together in Chicago!"

Rockett laughed. She was totally happy she'd hinted to Miko about her being featured in the calendar. She had been so kind about Rockett getting the power position to actually choose the fund-raising activities (the one she'd technically have either way), that Rockett wanted to do something nice back for her. It was time for Miko to join in the Rockett spotlight.

"Oh! And thanks so much for-"

"Shhhh," Rockett whispered with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I'll pretend I don't know a thing about it. Okay, see you later."

The second Miko vanished, another student appeared.

"Arnold!?" Rockett was floored. She was even more floored when he asked to be in the calendar.

_Oh, crud! I totally can't turn Arnie down. I mean, I'd feel so bad! And anyway, even though he can be really weird, I think he deserves a chance at the this. I'm gonna let him do it. _

"Don't worry about a thing, Arnold. I'll work something out," she said.

Arnold glowed with the same gusto that Miko had expressed only a moment ago.

"GALLOPING GALOSHES!" Arnold exclaimed. "Do you really mean it, Rockett?"

Rockett grinned. "Of course I do, Arnie. Stay tuned for my next big announcement - you'll be glad you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

_This Movado-chick has got it going on! With the whole calendar thing I mean. And getting a chance to be in the calendar means I'll have an extra-good excuse to talk to a certain blonde little cutie about it._

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold<strong>

_I spoke to the Fair One this morning and she was her nice self today! She told me that she would let me be in the calendar (could she be implying her true feelings for the true knight of the Purple Orchid?) We shall see what the days have in store! In the meantime I must get back to finding adequate specimens for my bug Utopia! Hazah!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bo<strong>

_Lame. Just when I thought things were finally gonna cool down around here, we get another crummy project to work on. School fundraiser. Man, I do not have time for that. Ms. Chen convinced me to go for some extra activities and participate a little more, yeah, so I offered some ideas. Mine got picked, too. Can't say I really care to join in, though. Except for Jessie came up with a really choice idea in homeroom. On second thought maybe I will get on board with it. Who knows...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nakili<strong>

_All right! Ms. Rockett Movado is large and in charge! Seriously, though. She's been on top of everything lately with this whole Chicago trip. Pretty excited for it myself! Not just the whole fundraiser, but the trip itself. Maybe we'll get some more answers regarding our little idea we got in the works. Like, finding out if she's really a good fit and all. Still a long ways to go until December (okay, one month, but still) and there's still a lot that Miko and I don't know. Not to mention all the trouble we're gonna have to go through with Dana if things turn out the way I hope they will._

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf<strong>

_AROOOO!_

_I've gotta say that I'm getting pretty pumped for Chicago! The Wolfman loves a good vacation, but I'm planning to check out as many of the hotel's top-notch restaurants as I can when we get there. In the meantime, something is definitely up with Rosales. I've gotta talk to him before the end of the day, and see what's happening._


	4. Chutzpah

Rockett was even more excited than she had been in homeroom earlier when she had presented her first announcement to the class. There was just way too much awesome stuff going on not to be. First, the trip -which she was totally thrilled about. And then there was the possible sleepover at Miko's, which was guaranteed to be way fun. And finally, Rockett was happily basking in the glow of her newfound popularity. Although she had expected it way earlier, Nicole finally found her at the end of the day, ready to ask the big question that nearly every student had already gotten the chance to talk to her about.

"There you are, Rockett," Nicole replied.

Rockett had just left her final class, and was at her locker collecting her things.

"Here I am," Rockett said back to her. She folded her arms across her chest, knowing exactly what was coming. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd do me a little, oh, favour. Nothing _too _outlandish. It's just that since_ I was _the "one" who came up with The Cool Kids Of Whistling Pines Calendar idea, I was wondering if maybe, you'd let me be in it? If you want to, of course." Even though she said "if you want to," the way she spoke really made it sound like she wasn't going to give Rockett a choice.

Rockett arched her brow. "First of all," she said. "_Jessie_ was the one who came up with the calendar idea. And anyway, I'll let you be in the calendar, but only if you ask her first. That is, after you tell her you're sorry for taking credit for her idea."

_Wow, where did THAT come from?_

Nicole's eyes narrowed into little slits, as she quickly dropped the whole nice-girl act. "Fine, Rockett Movado. But, I hope you know what you're doing. I'll have you know that I _will be _in that calendar. I don't care if you're in charge, I will be in it regardless."

Rockett shrugged. "Maybe so…if you ask Jessie first."

If Nicole looked ticked a minute ago, she was absolutely steaming now. "Listen, I'm not exactly somebody that you want against you, you know?"

Rockett narrowed her eyes, too. She wasn't afraid of Nicole. At least not today. And she wasn't going to let someone walk all over her, just because Nicole was power-starved. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Rockett asked, now in her face.

_And with new-found popularity, comes new-found total nerve. I just hope my bark isn't worse than my bite. Being all-talk in front of Nicole Whittaker I'm sure has its downsides._

"Don't worry, you'll find out sooner than you want to." Nicole turned on her heel and started heading back down the hall. Suddenly, she stopped. "Oh, and I'm not asking that little nerd for anything, Rockett. You're going to be oh, so sorry for this."

Rockett shook her head. "Whatever." There was always something when it came to Nicole.

* * *

><p>Her plan for the calendar though, was looking like it was headed in the right direction:<p>

Rockett was willing to put namely any student who wanted to be in the calendar, _in_ the calendar. But she had already made up her mind that if Nicole voiced any interest (and she knew that she would), then she would have her first ask Jessie. And she knew that Jessie would _not_ be okay with it.

Or at least she thought she wouldn't be.

So when Jessie told Rockett that as long as Nic apologized, she would be fine with it, Rockett started to get upset. "Jess, no way! You can't just let her walk all over you."

"I'm not," Jessie said as she closed her locker. "I just don't like to fight with people, that's all."

"So you let them get what they want?" Rockett was baffled.

"Listen Rockett, it's just a silly calendar. The page is only good for thirty days, and then, that's it. As long as it helps raise money for Sharla, I don't really care."

"That's absurd!" Rockett argued, even though she knew deep down that what Jessie was saying really made sense. "I mean, she won't even _bother_ to ask you."

"Well, I mean, I_ would _like for her to apologize, but wouldn't everyone in the school like for Nicole to say she's sorry for all the stuff she's done to them? I just feel like it'd be really mean for us to deny her. I know how she is, but still. Maybe this will be a good, I don't know, bread-breaker or something."

Rockett sighed. She still didn't want to admit it, but she would. Jessie was right. "Alright, Jess. I'll go talk to her tomorrow and let her know we'll consider it."

Jessie nodded. "Sounds good, Rockett."

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole<strong>

_Rockett has no idea who she is messing with. Mr. Baldus made another silly mistake putting her in charge of this. I hope she knows that it doesn't make a difference in the end whether or not she gets to decide, because I have to be in that calendar. I want to do something kind of exotic (so me!) for my calendar picture. Maybe I could do something in front of one of those backgrounds (Pawnee? What's it called?) and perhaps get the attention of a certain gorgeous guy whose name is (? ? ?) Either way Rockett will have a decision to make. Put me in the calendar, or see what I'll do about it, which to be honest, I'm still not really sure what I can do to her to make her change her mind..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dana<strong>

_I still cannot believe that Rockett decided to use my idea for the fundraiser. Nakili and Miko think she's being really nice, but I think she's up to something. There's gotta be a way to find out without having to do something gross like spy on her (Ugh! Such a Rachel thing to do!) but if she is going to do things that look suspicious, then she'd better know that she doesn't have me fooled one bit. Maybe I'll write a love note to her from Arnold (or maybe Ruben!) HAHAHA!_


	5. Birthday Calendar Blues

Twelve.

It seemed like a lot, but it really wasn't. Especially after all of the people she'd talked to recently. Rockett mentally went over her list.

There was Miko. She'd already secured her a spot. Arnold, too. Then there was Jessie - who absolutely had to be in her own calendar! How totally unfair would it be if she was not? Then there was Ruben. Just like Nicole was a definite 'no' on her mental list, Ruben had been a definite 'yes' from the start. She had to put him in the calendar. He was way too cool and too cute not to be!

That only left eight. And way more than just eight, totally-deserving and awesome students had asked her earlier if they could be in it. It was just way too hard to narrow down.

Rockett sat on her bed, now with a piece of notebook paper, ready to write down all the names, and get them out of her head and onto the sheet of paper. She chewed the end of her pencil thoughtfully. It came to her that Sharla would be a good choice, maybe. Mavis would be, too. Rockett wanted to pick kids who maybe didn't always get the chance to be in the student spotlight.

After about ten minutes, she had a list of more than twenty different names. It was still too hard to decide.

Suddenly, Rockett remembered what Miko had inquired about earlier. "Since it _is_ my birthday month..."

And that's when she got the brilliant idea! Instead of having to pick twelve kids randomly for the months, why not change the Cool Kids calendar into a _birthday_ calendar? Then, it'd be way easier to narrow down, since each kid would be featured in their own birthday month.

_Yes, that's it! Oh, this is perfect! Okay, not only will this make my job a ton easier, but then I'll be able to fit a greater amount of diversity into this calendar! Birthday diversity, I mean. Like, different types of kids from different backgrounds and cliques and stuff. And then I'll only have to choose between maybe two or three kids, instead of twenty all at once! _

Rockett was so excited about her new idea, she rushed to her computer to design a quick flyer to tape to the bulletin for tomorrow.

Since lately the whole school had been trying to find her, she figured a quick notice would let the kids know right away that the rules had changed. It had been so hard to explain a whole lot of things to a whole bunch of kids in person lately.

**The Cool Kids Of Whistling Pines ~ Birthday Calendar!**

**See me, Rockett Movado, if you'd like to discuss being featured in next year's calendar! Shine like a star in your own birthday month!**

Rockett happily printed her flyer, then left it on her desk to take to school with her the next morning.

The next morning, though, things were, if possible, even more difficult than they were before.

Due to the fact that a spot secured in the calendar would be even tighter, the students started challenging one another. The competition started getting ugly around noon.

"Rockett!" a voice called.

Rockett whirled around. "Hey! Arrow, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just about to do lunch," Arrow replied. "So, Viva and I saw your flyer this morning up on the bulletin board after homeroom. Do you think maybe I could do May?"

"Yeah, of course-" Rockett started to say.

_Ohh, man. I was gonna let Ruben have May. And that was easily going to be the coolest shot! I wanted to help take the pictures and everything. But if I say 'no 'to Arrow, not only would it be not letting her have a chance, but it would also mean I'm just giving it to Ruben without him even asking. How is that fair?_

"Um, actually, Arrow? I'm not allowed to like, really say anything about it for sure right now. I'll just put you down and announce it in class."

Arrow grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Rockett felt horrible. Some how it had totally slipped her mind that there were lots of kids she really wanted to be able to be in the calendar, that probably couldn't due to the new birthday trend. The thing that was supposed to make it _easier_ to narrow down, had just made it a lot harder. And a lot worse. Definitely.

But the even harder challenge rolled by around fifth period. On her original list, Jessie and Arnold were both included. Now she had to choose between them, since they were both February babies.

Towards the end of the day, kids who shared their birthday month with other kids started totally competing with one another. It was complete craziness. Rockett really wanted to make a new flyer, or perhaps stand up and shout, "It's just a stupid calendar!" but she knew it would do no good. To the kids, it was like a chance to make their mark in the school. And there was absolutely no one in the school who didn't see it as social suicide if they'd missed out on being in it.

No one except Ruben. And okay, Rockett realized, his buddie Wolf, too. She never really could find Wolf. He was a super-indie boy, always doing his own thing, which was way cool 'cause he was so good at it. He genuinely loved to be himself, and do what he loved. And he didn't let the other kids' view on that affect him.

Ruben was just as cool, but easier to find, and also the one that Rockett really wanted to talk to. Lucky for her, he was already right by her locker when she met up with him in the hall.

"Hey, new girl! Haven't seen you around, lately. Got your hands full with all that crazy calendar stuff or what?"

Rockett grinned. "Totally. I really wanted to be fair and get as many students in as possible, but in the end, the results will be exactly the same. Almost everybody wants this, but there's only twleve months, so either way, the same amount of kids will be left out of the calendar." Her smile was gone by the end of her sentence.

"Hey, cheer up, _chica_. You're doing the best you can, everyone can see that. And hey, it's really just a dumb calendar. People might be concerned about it now, but just wait 'til everyone's forgotten all about it, and the calendar eventually winds up in people's trash cans."

_Exactly what I was thinking!_

"I agree," Rockett said. "It's just a fad."

"True that, new girl. Well, let me know when you come up with what to do. And hey, if you need any help, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Ruben," Rockett said. Ruben winked. He started to head down the hall, but Rockett stopped him. "Ruben, wait...I actually could use your help on this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rockett<strong>

_Things have gotten crazy around here. I really thought that making a birthday calendar would actually make things simpler. Boy, was I ever wrong. One pretty cool thing that did happen today was that I got a chance to talk to Ruben about it by the lockers this afternoon. We both agree that the calendar thing is something that has gotten everybody really excited since it has to do with popularity and everything. You know the thing I like about R is that he is really an individual. He doesn't even care about being in the calendar and everybody else is so concerned about it. But if I think it's cool to do your own thing then how come I still care so much about what other people think anyway?_


	6. Final Announcement

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

The homeroom bell was like music to her ears that morning. Rockett had finally decided what to do.

Mr. B called her up to make her final announcement regarding the fund-raiser just before the trip.

Her new decision didn't make her feel worried; it didn't make her nervous that she might end up hurting somebody, and it wouldn't discourage anyone from getting to do something that they wanted. Her new decision was sure to be a hit! While the rest of the class chewed their pencils, and nervously bit their nails, Rockett was totally calm.

And excited! Because right after this, it was all over. All the craziness, all the competition. The third 'c', she was looking forward to -Chicago!

Only Ruben knew what she was about to announce, and gave her a smile and a nod of encouragement while she stood at the front.

Rockett grinned. He had been so helpful yesterday when they both came up with a rockin' new solution that was sure to blow the birthday thing out of the water!

After a series of loud "who'd you pick"s and "hurry up"s, Rockett was ready.

"Jessie's calendar idea was so cool, I just couldn't pass it up. The only problem was, it was so hard choosing between all of you guys. I can't even count now how many people told me that they wanted to be in January, February, this month, that month...so I just decided to try and make it easier by switching it to a birthday calendar. But, that made things even harder for me, because I still would have had to have left some people out who might've really wanted to be in this thing..."

Nicole shot her a nasty glare, as if she thought she knew what Rockett was about to say next. Rockett took a breath and continued.

"...So I decided to just deal with the consequences, and let it go. Okay, so for January, we have Wolf DuBois. February, Arnold Zeitbaum _and_ Jessie Marbella..."

The whole entire class had this odd look of utter confusion. Rockett smiled at them reassuringly before presenting her final announcement.

"...And as for the rest of us, we're all going to be joining them in this year's calendar! So if you signed up for January, then you'll be in January. If I put you down for March, then it doesn't matter how many signed up, I guarantee that you'll be in it."

Wolf grinned at her. "Way to go, Rockett!"

Ruben nodded. "I like your style,_ chica!_"

Rockett blushed. "Thanks, guys."

Even Nicole gave her a small little grin. After homeroom, she decided not to ruin Rockett's life at Whistling Pines for the time being, since she had chosen to let her be in the calendar.

"Thanks, Nicole," Rockett replied. "But, technically, I didn't just pick you. I picked everyone."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know you only did that for me. So, thanks Rockett." With that, the tall girl turned on her heels and walked away.

_Sheesh! That girl is too much! I mean, seriously, she can be really hard to take. Like, even when it's right in front of her that I chose everybody to be in the calendar, she still acts like it's all about her. _

Rockett shook her head and rolled her eyes. Whatever. Ultimately, the decision had been made. Nicole was off her back, whether it was for a good reason or not. Sharla was now able to make the trip, and best of all, the class was on their way to Chicago, Illinois!

Everything was perfect. That is, until Rockett bumped into Sharla again on her way out. "Oh! Sorry, Sharla. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Yeah, you never do. Anyway, come here, Rockett. I need to talk to you for a second."

Rockett froze. _Ohmigosh, she knows! She is going to be so mad at me!_

But then, Rockett paused. _For what? All I did was help her make it on the Chicago trip. I didn't make a big scene out of it, I just talked to Mr. Baldus. She can't be mad at me for that, right?_

Sharla led her to the Birdcage, where the students usually got picked up. No one was around, which made Rockett feel slightly afraid.

But, to her surpise, Sharla actually looked sort of embarrassed. "Look...Baldus told me that you found my note in the girls' bathroom. And that you knew I couldn't make the trip this time around."

Rockett nodded, still feeling unsure. "Uh-huh?"

"...Anyway, I don't need a big pity party but...I guess I should thank you. If anybody else found that note, I feel like it would have gotten around the whole school. You've got chutzpah, Rockett, I'll admit it. It was nice of you to do that."

"Gee, don't mention it, Sharla. I just wanted you to be able to make the trip, that's all."

"Really, Rockett? Well, thanks. But hey, don't say anything about this to anybody...it'd be kind of lame."

Rockett had already shown the note to Jessie and Ruben, for advice purposes only. She would definitely keep the secret safe from anybody else. It was Sharla's business.

"You've got it. I won't."

Sharla smiled. "See ya on the trip, Movado."

* * *

><p><strong>Sharla<strong>

_That Movado chick isn't all that bad. Actually she's got a heart of gold if you ask me (cheesy, huh?) but I'm pretty grateful to her for going through all that trouble just for me. Bo's cool man, but even he never did anything like that for me. Who knew the new chick would be so popular around here? I didn't think she would be but I definitely didn't think she'd be this popular with me. Gotta say, she's a good kid._

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie<strong>

_Even though I thought it was a little much when she stood up to Nicole for me, I have to admit that maybe I really did kind of appreciate it deep down. And even what she did for Sharla. Rockett's a good friend. Maybe she and I will get to be good friends when we go to Chicago._

* * *

><p><strong>Ruben<strong>

_Ay, ay, ay!_

_Party down, man. No, but seriously, we're gonna have some majorly choice times on this ol' Whistling Pines getaway. Gonna be pretty tight, except for lots of weird teachers joining us after all (bummer). Jessie's on to me. I didn't think I was being too obvious, but guess I was after all. Gotta play it cool. Not sure what will happen in the next city, but we'll just see how things play out..._


	7. Next Stop, Chicago!

_So this is it - Chicago. Man, what a crazy past couple of weeks it's been. I can't wait to totally chill..._

Rockett grinned as she loaded her backpack and suitcase onto the bus.

_Okay,_ she thought as she mentally went over her list. _Camera, pencils, paper, swimsuit, makeup, toothbrush, outfits. I think that's everything. Everything I need for a great trip and an awesome time with the WP kids._

Even though it was November, bringing her bathing suit was a must! She had heard earlier that the hotel had a heated pool, and she couldn't wait to soak it up and relax.

As soon as she sat down on the bus, Ruben sidled up next to her. "Hey, _chica_," he said. "So picture this, will ya? The DeBaser dog wielding his guitar like a crazy man out in the sun, in the month of Mayo, just lazin' out in a hammock."

Rockett smiled. "It sounds like a pretty cool scene, Ruben."

"But wait, there's more," Ruben replied. "Since you're the girl who got this all figured out, I was thinking it'd be cool if you posed in May too, y'know? Like, all chill and stuff."

_Wow! Does Ruben really want me to be on his calendar page with him? How totally amazing would that be?_

Rockett blushed. "Sure, Ruben," she said quietly. "That'd be great."

"Hey, Ruben!" a voice called suddenly. Rockett saw Ruben turned around to see Jessie, waving him over to the back of the bus. "Come over here for a second."

"Later daze, new girl," Ruben said before getting up to go sit down with Jessie. As soon as he did, Rockett noticed them getting all quiet and whispering. She frowned.

_Okay...so what's going on with them? I hate being left out._

She wasn't alone for long. Arnold Zeitbaum came to grace her with his presence. Rockett was not pleased, despite the fact that she really did want to show Arnold her sweet side. She felt like she'd been getting too annoyed with him lately. And for what? His reputation? It wasn't exactly his fault he was the biggest nerd in their whole school.

Or was it?

"Ohh, it's the Fair One!" Arnold exclaimed. "I've come to show you my collection of bug Utopia!"

On second thought, maybe it was.

"Uh, hey Arnold," Rockett said uncomfortably. She turned back around to look at Jessie and Ruben, who were still whispering about whatever it was they had been whispering about earlier. Jessie giggled. Rockett stole a glance at Ruben. What could they be talking about?

She cocked an eyebrow, while still trying to pay attention to Arnie.

_Do Ruben and Jessie like, like each other? I know they're good friends, but seriously! Jessie's totally flirting with him, and he looks like he's flirting, too. And did Ruben just blush because I noticed how he's acting around Jessie? What is up with that?_

Rockett's irritation started to show, which she had been afraid of since Arnold had come to sit with her. "Uhm, Arnold? Maybe now's not like, you know, a good time or whatever." She tried again. She could do nicer. Her eyes still glued to Jessie and Ruben, she said, "Can you show me later?"

"_ANYTHING _for the Fair One," Arnold cried dramatically. Rockett winced.

But when Arnold left and went to sit in the corner of the bus, all by himself, Rockett couldn't help but feel miserable.

_Man, sometimes I really do wonder what Arnold even sees in me. I feel really bad for blowing him off like that, but what was I supposed to do? Maybe I can try talking to him later on. But for now, what's up with the two of them in the back? I mean, I know I never really said anything to Jessie about Ruben being off-limits, but still. She should have gotten the memo!_

Rockett glowered. She didn't really feel comfortable marching right up to them and confronting them. And anyway, maybe whatever was going on was completely innocent. Or at least she hoped.

Rockett could have sworn she saw Meg in the window, telling her not to worry, to enjoy the trip, and not to jump to random conclusions. But, it was probably only her over-active imagination.

She was also temporarily distracted when Mr. Baldus came down the aisle on the bus to pass out the student itenery. Rockett instantly lit up -The Art Institute was on the list, and they would be checking it out on the second-to-last day! It was sure to be awesome. Rockett was amazed that she had the opportunity - back home, it was only something she had dreamed about, and now her homeroom was actually taking a _field trip _there!

She almost forgot all about Jessie and Ruben, when she caught them way close and quiet. Her heart gave a pound, and her head started to spin.

_Okay, so what about all that stuff last month? I mean, what Mavis said about Ruben liking..well, me. And all that stuff with Max's party and what not..._

_Okay, so I'm being ridiculous. We're finally here on our way to Chicago, and I'm letting something totally stupid try and ruin it for me. I've wanted to see the Art Institute way before I even came to Whistling Pines. So, I guess that means it's just time to start playing things totally cool around here...and not freak out. _

Rockett let out a quick sigh, as she turned her attention towards Ms. Chen, who was now giving the students a run-down of the trip. Rockett sighed again. She barely heard what the teacher had been saying. Why was she making such a big deal out of this?

As if she'd read her mind, when the teacher finished speaking, she quietly pulled Rockett to the side.

"My dear child, what is wrong? You seem a little bit upset."

Rockett blushed. "Oh, I'm fine, Ms. Chen. Thanks..."

She really did appreciate the teacher's help, but this was one thing that she knew Ms. Chen wouldn't be able to relate to: not having a boy like her.

If Rockett thought Mavis had ESP, then she knew for a fact that Ms. Chen had it. The woman shifted her eyes from Rockett, to Jessie and Ruben. Alright, maybe not ESP, but certainly a lucky guess. What the teacher said next startled Rockett.

"You know, Rockett, some things are not always what they appear to be."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

The teacher said nothing about the situation, but let Rockett know with her eyes, by glancing in the direction of the back of the bus. "Trust me. Let nothing ruin this trip for you. It will be great fun for all of us, if you focus on your time here, and not on what others are up to." She stood, and patted Rockett on the back. "You will see."

"Uhh, okay. Thanks, Ms. Chen."

"You are welcome, Rockett. Remember, if you ever need to talk about -"

Once again the teacher gestured with her eyes. She didn't say "boys," but she might as well have.

"'Girlish" things, you let me know. I've been through quite more than you would imagine."

Ms. Chen walked back to the front of the bus, and took a seat next to Mr. Rarebit.

_She is so mysterious! Like all calm and cool and everything -like a spy, I swear! Wow. I was definitely being way too obvious about what was bothering me. But, if a teacher can see it, then, can't other people see it, too?_

"Deep thoughts, _chica_?"

Rockett jumped. She was pleased to see Ruben again, right back next to her on the bus, where he belonged.

She tried not to appear too eager. "Yeah, not really. Maybe I'm just feeling a little tired or something."

Tired. Her favourite excuse. It was, after all, the perfect thing to say when she didn't want to _really_ tell him what was up.

Ruben didn't seem to quite get it. "Tired? Gotta save all that for tonight! After all, the night is young, and the line-up for this trip sounds sweet, man!

Rockett went on like she had totally heard every single detail of the line-up. But, she hadn't. "Yeah, I'm sure," she replied. "So, uh, Ruben, what were you and Jessie talking about over there?" Immediately, she bit her lip. Seriously, she could have such a big mouth sometimes!

_Oh, great. Way to totally clue him in on what I was thinking about. That was so lame. _

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just the trip. Definitely lookin' forward to it," Ruben said.

Rockett tried to carefully let the big sigh of relief that was on its way, ease out slowly. Play it cool, she reminded herself. But then she thought he may be lying - and maybe he had plans to get together with Jessie on the trip, but didn't want to say anything yet.

She shook her head and tried to remember Ms. Chen's advice. And not to mention, what everyone else around her was always telling her.

NOT TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS.

Behold! Rockett's favourite thing to do. Or at least the one thing she had a hard time controlling.

The sun had set and its gorgeous golden light shone on the sparkling skyscrapers when the gang rolled up to Chicago. Rockett was breathless for a moment. The majority of the kids were, too.

She quickly fished her camera out of her bag. The Chicago skyscraper/sunset was _so_ going in her new album for Meg!

The flash went off, and she snapped another, and another. Ruben jumped in on the last photo, crowding the camera, and blocking her view of the sunset.

"Hey!" she said, giggling. "You ruined my shot."

"_Los siento_, new girl. Just havin' some fun."

When he turned to look out the window himself, Rockett snapped a thoughtful-looking pic of him. She checked it out - and was totally amazed. The sun was not only shining on the skyscrapers and through the window, but also on Ruben's hair. The picture had come out so majestic. Ruben totally looked like a king or something. He noticed her staring, and stopped to look at the picture.

"Not bad," he said. "Guess you know you've got some talent in the photo biz, when you can make the Debaser dog look like musical majesty."

Rockett smiled and handed him the photo, but Ruben wouldn't take it. "Keep it, new girl. I'm thinkin' I'll use that idea instead for my May calendar shot. That is, if you think you could paint it for me? Whaddya say? _Por favor_?"

Rockett continued to grin. "Sure, Ruben. No big deal. And thanks."

Just then, Mrs. Herrera, Whistling Pines principal (emphasis on the "_pal_"), stood to announce that they would be pulling up to the hotel shortly. Rooms had already been assigned, prior to the students arriving, and she informed them that her staff had chosen who would room together, on account of that they needed no extra drama late in the night.

Rockett smiled. If Mr. Shuliss voted, as well as Baldus and whoever else had witnessed herself and Dana, getting into it, then there was no way they would put the two of them in the same room. And that was the good news...

The bad news? Rooming with Jessie and Whitney and Sharla! Okay, so it wasn't _that _bad of an arrangement. In fact, it actually would have been way perfect if there wasn't so much division in the mix. _Way to go teachers_, Rockett thought.

Rockett had absolutely no problem with Sharla, except for the fact that she could be kind of stand off-ish at times, and maybe Rockett sometimes felt just a t-i-n-y bit intimidated by her. And Rockett really liked Whitney - most of the time - except sometimes, Whitney seemed like she was too faithful to Nicole to really get to know Rockett. And of course, there was Jessie. Perhaps the nicest girl in the school. And except for the whole Ruben thing, everything was good there. Maybe she could even try talking to her about that..

The main problem wasn't really Rockett's relationship with the others, but the relationships they had with each other. After all, Sharla was president of the anti-Ones fan club, if there ever was one. Meanwhile, Whitney looked down on Sharla in utter disdain, and Sharla herself had major problems with Jessie, whom she thought was a total slob. When it all came down to it,_ Sharla _was the real wild card in the group. But, despite that, Rockett was still determined to do her best to make her feel welcome. She wanted Sharla to feel like she had some friends here, and even though Rockett still didn't know everyone very well yet herself, she still wanted to try and make others feel as welcome and comfortable with her as possible.

She could do it. She would try. It was worth a shot.

And besides, wasn't she the reason Sharla was even on the class trip with them to begin with?

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold<strong>

_I saw the Fair One today on the bus to Chicago; alas, I was going to show her my bug Utopia collection, but we shall save that for another time. I will not risk losing all of my precious organisms on a bus full of moronic minions and strange teachers who do not know anything about this wonderful collection of mine (except the Fair One). DE-PEE-YEW was on the bus ride, giving me her signature obnoxious glare. Oh how I loathe her and her ways! She must be stopped before she embarrasses me yet again in front of Rockett! Whitney still hasn't gotten over me, and I hope she is not too jealous of my budding relationship with a fair maiden!_

* * *

><p><strong>Miko<strong>

_Chicago is like, so cool! We are almost to the hotel and it looks so spectacular here! Saki says she came here when she was on a high school field trip and that it has super delicious food and all the best shopping! I can't wait to go tomorrow with Nakili and Dana to check out the stores here. Maybe I'll ask Rockett to come with us._

* * *

><p><strong>Chaz<strong>

_Chicago, man. Pretty snazzy place if I do say so myself. I remember living here a long time ago when Dad had to move us again because of his military job. But, I definitely don't remember it being this nice. Max claims no place is like his good, old NY roots, but even he had his jaw hanging down to the floor the second we arrived, I kid you not._

* * *

><p><strong>Arrow<strong>

_Secret Heart,_

_Big cities are the perfect place for romance. I mean, every romantic film Viva and I have ever seen took place in a place like this. There's definitely magic here, I can feel it. And maybe someone will notice me as more than a friend while we are visiting here. I know it sounds silly but it could happen. _


	8. Gossip & Hamburgers

"So this is Chicago, huh? Pretty nice place. Wonder how long it is before a rat like me gets kicked outta this swanky hotel," Sharla muttered as she dropped her duffel on one of the beds of their hotel room.

"I guess," Whitney replied, already primping in the mirror she held while lounging on her bed. "Of course, Nic and I have been here millions of times, so after all that, it's like you get used to it or something..."

Jessie said, "Well, I think it's really cool. I can't wait 'til they let us go to the gift shop. I want to buy a postcard of this city to keep forever!"

Sharla nodded. "Or you could just let RoMo lend you one of those pics she took while on the bus..."

Rockett rolled her eyes.

_I'm already trying to do the best I can to get along with Sharla and everyone else. But that nickname...it's like the one thing I really don't want to tolerate right now._

She took a deep breath. This was it. This was the trip. She wasn't going to let the giggling on the bus ruin it. Nor would she let a silly nickname stand in her way.

"You can totally borrow my picture, Jess. Actually, I kind of took a lot of them, so feel free to use which ever ones you want." Rockett turned back to Sharla. "Sharla, seriously, could you like, not call me that?"

Sharla smirked. "You got it, Rockett. After how cool you've been, it's the least I can do."

Rockett smiled. They were well on their way to makin' progress!

"Ugh, you guys, whenever you're done with all this nonsense, can we _please_ go downstairs and meet up with the rest of the group?" Whitney said, sounding bored. "I mean, I know I've seen this city at least a thousand times, but I want to go to dinner! We totally haven't eaten _anything _since noon."

Rockett suddenly remembered why her stomach had been growling. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready, Whitney. You guys ready?" Rockett turned to the rest of the group.

"Definitely!" Jessie replied.

"Yeah, me too," said Sharla.

The four girls met up with the rest of the hungry WP kids down in the lobby. Mr. B, Mrs. Herrera, Ms. Chen, Mr. Shuliss and Mr. Rarebit all joined them.

_Sheesh, five chaperones? What do they think we intend to do on this trip, like, cause a total rampage or something?_

She couldn't help but whisper to Jessie during the last-minute pre-dinner lecture. Rockett was totally floored. "Do they seriously think we're going to be that hard to handle? I mean, even Mr. Shuliss tagged along."

Jessie laughed. "Oh, Rockett, you didn't see the last field trip we took. Let's just say, more people got sent home in two days than they _ever_ have during in-school hours. It was crazy!"

"Okay, kids!" Mr. Shuliss, the Whistling Pines science teacher called. "We are just about to embark on our wonderous little adventure. Does everybody have a buddy for the bus?"

Rockett turned to Jessie. "Buddy?"

"Ohh, uh, Rockett, I was going to sit with Ruben." She winced. "Sorry."

"That's...okay," Rockett said, thoroughly confused. _What the heck is that about? _she wondered.

Rockett decided to ride to the restaurant with Whitney, since Nicole and Stephanie were already sitting together.

Rockett frowned while they boarded the bus. She took a seat next to Whitney, who was still playing with her hair and looking into her mirror. _Nicole 2.0, _Rockett thought. _Yeesh. Let's hope not. _

"Do you think something's going on with Jessie and Ruben?" she blurted to Whitney, still frowning.

Whitney continued to smooth down her curly locks. "I mean, who really cares anyway? The only thing that would be news to me is if something happened between Cleve and Nicole..." Suddenly, she turned around in her seat to face Rockett. "You know," she said. "He flirts with me all the time, and Nicole likes to think that they're sort of a like, couple or something, but the truth is neither one of them is really that into each other."

Rockett opened her mouth in pretend-shock. That had been pretty obvious since day one. She'd totally remembered Cleve flirting with _her_ on the first day, too. Not to mention on the soccer field. And numerous other times (usually Rockett knew how to brush him off). Plus, Nicole was always going on and on about some tall, dark and mysterious stranger. It definitely wasn't Cleve. _Probably Mr. Rarebit_, Rockett thought. Still, she was totally curious as to why Whitney was in total gossip-mode all of a sudden, so she played along. "Really? They aren't?"

Whitney put her mirror up. "Of course not. Rumor has it that Cleve has a girlfriend. The even better rumors say she's in high school, and some say that she's a model. Probably not true, but hey, Cleve deserves some credit."

This new info was pretty shocking. Rockett was baffled. "Does Nicole know?"

Whitney snorted. "Are you kidding? She totally knows, and she totally denies it. But that's not the really interesting thing..." She glanced around to make sure that Nicole wasn't paying attention, and turned around again to make sure that no one else was listening. "Nicole likes someone, too. And it's somebody that you'd totally never expect..."

Rockett swallowed hard. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. "Ruben?" she asked hoarsely.

Whitney gave her a look. "As if! He's so not boyfriend material. All he cares about is his silly band, and he's always playing stupid pranks on everyone. Like, just last week, he invited Stephanie to the movie theatre with Dana. Then, he totally didn't show up to the main entrance. Then - get this - he pops out of the bushes and sprays them with a water gun!"

Rockett laughed. "Are you serious?"

Whitney tried to answer in between fits of giggles. "Totally! Well, not the water gun part, but I had to throw that one in there. Hey, I guess that's how the rumors get so intense around here. Have you heard the latest about Nicole? I kind of started it. Don't tell anyone. I swear, Nicole has been so mean to me lately! I mean, she's my best friend, but I kind of like, hate her sometimes, you know!?"

Rockett herself didn't totally hate Nicole, but she did understand where Whitney was coming from. That was the thing about Nicole. You didn't always know what to expect when you were on her bad side...and you also didn't know what to expect when you were on her good side, either!

"Ohh, by the way," Whitney said suddenly, holding up her palm. "That whole thing about me and Arnold going out mini-golfing was a total rumor. One that _Nicole_ started, might I add."

Rockett's face crinkled in confusion. What was Whitney talking about? And then she remembered - that random rumor that had been going around school on the very first day. Sad thing was, it was now November, and Whitney was still doing her best to clear it all up.

"And then she said something totally nasty to me right before the trip - which, I'm not going to get into _that_ now - but anyway, that's why I'm telling you all this. If she thinks she can start something, then, let me tell you Rockett, I'll be the one to finish it."

_Okay, that's the last thing I need. I so don't want Whitney spreading rumors about __**me **__anytime soon._

She couldn't help feeling surprised that Whitney was totally opening up to her, but one thing Rockett knew about Whitney was that she had a big mouth.

She just hoped Whitney wouldn't ever do the same thing she had done to her best friend, to someone like Rockett who _wasn't_ her best friend.

"Okay, well just don't start any rumors about me, Whitney," Rockett replied, somewhat nonchalantly.

Whitney looked freaked. "Excuse me, Rockett. Don't you trust me at all? Of course I'd never do that. We're friends."

"Yeah, but..." Rockett said slowly. "You're friends with Nicole, and you started those rumors about her."

"That's different!" Whitney exclaimed. "She can be _so_ mean to me sometimes. You're not like that, Rockett. Trust me, you're totally way different from Nicole..."

Before she had a chance to reply, the students were already at their destination, filing out of the bus and filling into the restaurant.

Inside, Rockett and the others marveled at how cool the place was. Each chair had a large baseball painted on the back, and the glossy floor was designed to mimic a mini-baseball diamond. Large television screens displayed all different channels showcasing different sports. The restaurant probably looked way-cool during the day... but at night, it was marvelous!

"Check it out,_ amigos_!" Rockett heard Ruben say as soon as they'd walked in. "This place is off the _hook_!"

While others nodded excitedly in agreement, Nicole seemed to be the only one in the group to disagree. "_Five-star restaurant_?" she scoffed. "Like, I don't even see wait staff."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nicole. It can still be a really nice place, even if it doesn't look like the Ritz or whatever."

Rockett knew that Nicole was just being over-dramatic. Jessie had said that the teachers always picked landmark locations and the best restaurants in town whenever they were visiting on a field trip. Mrs. Herrera had said it was because they wanted the students to have the best while on "student vacation", and also be able to get the most out of their trip.

When it was her turn to order, Rockett walked up to the glossy, 50's style counter and ordered a salad. Just as she was handed a cup for her fountain drink, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Ruben!" she said excitedly. "What's up?"

"_Nada mas_, besides lovin' Chicago." He turned to the person behind the counter. "I'll take one, big, _juicy_ hamburger." He winked at Rockett. "Extra meat! Extra greasy."

"Gross, Ruben," Rockett said, disgusted. Ruben laughed. He totally knew how gross Rockett thought hamburgers were. Not to mention meat in general.

"Hey, hey, I gotta say, new girl. You might be on to something with the whole vegan thing. It's hard for us guys to do that, but health is important to us, too."

"It's not just that," Rockett said as she and Ruben walked over to the drink station. "I don't think it's fair how those guys treat animals. It's pretty sad."

"Never thought of it like that," Ruben said thoughtfully. "Hmm. Maybe I'd better go back to the counter and get what you got, then."

_How cool is Ruben? He totally cares about animals and everything. Most guys would probably stick to their usual diet, but after all this, he's way open to trying something different._

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you got me pretty into this," he said. "Honest. Anyway...Rockett, if you wanna meet us, the Wolf-man and I got us our own table over there in the back. Jessie's sitting with us, too."

"Oh, she is?" Rockett asked, trying not to sound too glum. She shook her head. She might've figured that.

"Yeah, just right over there," he said, pointing to a booth by a window and a huge tv screen. "Be back in a minute. Gotta go change my order!"

Before she had a chance to say anything back, Whitney appeared. "Hey, Rockett. Do you want to sit with us?"

"With you and Stephanie and them?" Rockett asked.

"Well, Cleve and Max, yes, but no, not Nicole. We're still kind of in a fight. She's sitting with Stephanie, so it's just the three of us over there in that booth. So, there's room for one more if you want to join us."

"Oh, uhh, Chaz isn't sitting with you all?"

Whitney smirked. "No way. He's playing mediator between Nicole and Stephanie, so it's just me and the others. So what do you say?"

_What should I do? If I sit with Ruben and Wolf, that'd be way cool, except Jessie's going to be there, too. And I do __**not**__ want to hear them whispering to each other again like they did all the way on the bus. I could sit with Whitney again, but wouldn't that make Nicole really mad? I mean, not that I'm afraid of her or anything, it's just, I don't want her doing anything to me while I'm on school vacation or whatever, trying to relax. _

"Uhmm..." Rockett said carefully, looking over towards Wolf and Ruben's table.

Whitney wasn't really in a patient mood. "Whatever, if you want to sit with us, just come and meet me at our table. I'm too hungry to wait right now. See ya, Rockett!" she waved.

Rockett told Whitney she'd eat with them later. She decided to sit with Wolf, Jessie and Ruben.

_Meg always says I can be over-dramatic at times. I'm sure that nothing's going on. Even still, it could be fun for all of us to sit together, I mean, normally the three of us sit together at lunch, like, almost every day. _

"Hey, guys!" Rockett said cheerily. She took a seat in the booth, and set her salad down on the table.

"Wassup, Rockett?" Wolf greeted her.

Rockett smiled and let out a sigh. "Way excited to be here, that's for sure. A little tired, though, but I'll get over it. So, what do you guys think of the hotel?"

"It's really nice," Jessie commented. She turned to face Wolf and Ruben. "Rockett and I have a really awesome view, and the room is so posh and everything!"

Rockett continued, "Yeah! It's totally great. What about you guys?"

Ruben was pretty quiet...which was weird. Something Rockett was definitely not used to. Wolf spoke up. "It's pretty chill, definitely diggin' the whole, big bed to myself, and of course those awesome curtains that block out the bright morning sunlight. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the sun, but the Wolf-man loves to sleep!"

Rockett laughed. "Yeah, I gotta say I like that part, too. I'm more of a night-person anyway, so I'm usually pretty groggy in the mornings."

Rockett glanced down at her meal. Just as she had taken her first bite of her salad, she heard something that caught her totally off-guard.

"...So, Ruben. Think you could come with me real quick to get another refill?" Jessie asked all of a sudden. Rockett felt her stomach turn. Maybe she had been wrong about the whole thing.

"Uhh, sure Jessie. _Uno momento_," Ruben said to the others, quickly getting up.

_I think Wolf's cool and all, but I kind of thought that we'd all be eating together. Wait a sec, are they like, trying to set me up with** him**? Was this supposed to be a pair-off sort of thing?_

"So, Rockett..." Wolf said casually. "You've been at Whistling Pines for a little while now. See any dudes that you like?"

Rockett blushed. Yup, she had been right about thinking Ruben and Jessie were trying to fix her up. It was totally strange. Mavis was always telling her things about her and Ruben, and now, well, it was all clear that not only was Ruben not interested, but he was trying to help her get with someone else...his best buddy, no less!

Suddenly, Rockett didn't know what to say. Saying she liked Ruben to Wolf not only would be totally personal, but also, way embarrassing. And why would she even tell him that now, knowing that the feelings were clearly not reciprocated?

"Uhm, I guess," she said quietly. "I mean, Chaz is pretty nice, Cleve and Max are okay, you and Ruben are cool.." and then she trailed off.

Wolf gave her a mischievious smile. "Ruben, huh?"

"Yeah, and you, too," she said quickly, almost defensively.

Lucky for Rockett, Mr. Baldus swung by to check up on them. She had never been so relieved to see her crazy homeroom teacher. "Yo, Whistling Piners! Lovin' Chicago or what, kiddies!? Reminds me of my first field trip back in high school, and peanut-gallery peeps, we came to this exact same dig! Not too shabby after the renovation, might I add. So! Wolf-man! How's this grub compare with Pill's pond scum back home?

"It was okay," Wolf replied. "'Til I added a few special ingredients, and made the taste go from 'blah' to 'bam!'"

"Very rad, Mr._ Too-Cool _Chef! And Rocky, hey, hey, Rocky, how's the grub!?"

_On second thought, he can go away now. I hate it when he calls me "Rocky."_

"Uh, it's good, Mr. Baldus. But, uh, can you just call me 'Rockett?'"

"_Hoo, hoo_! Sure thing, groove-meister! Catch you cool hep cats later!" With that, the teacher was gone.

Ruben and Jessie appeared only seconds later.

"Hey, was that Mr. Baldus?" Jessie asked, grinning. "Or does the restaurant have its own balloon man?"

"Ha-ha!" Wolf bellowed. "Wouldn't that be a gas! Betcha he's already done that gig way before he came to our beloved WP."

"So, Jessie, what took you guys so long?" Rockett found herself asking. They hadn't really been gone _that _long, but still.

"Oh, uhm, the drink station was really crowded," Jessie answered, sounding like what she had just said may have been a fib.

_Ping!_ Jessie's fork fell to the floor. "Oh, no! I always do that. I'll be back in a minute. I need to go get another one."

"Yeah, I'll go with you, Jessie. Need to get a refill, now that I think about it."

With that, Jessie and Wolf got up.

Ruben called after them. "Yo, señor! Get me a hot sauce."

"You got it, Rosales," Wolf said with a wink.

Rockett turned back to Ruben. This dinner had been so weird so far.

"So, how's your salad?"

"Not bad, _chica_, not bad. _Muchos gracias _for the good input. It's not so hard ditchin' the stone-cold processed stuff and just trying somethin' natural for a change."

Rockett glowed. Finally, Jessie and Wolf were gone. There was no Mr. Baldus to ruin the moment, and no greasy hamburgers in sight. She and Ruben were (practically) by themselves, dining at a super-fancy restaurant in Chicago. The moment was almost perfect.

And then, a moment later, it was anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie<strong>

_Chicago is really cool so far. I'm having a really good time. I sat with Ruben on the bus and we talked. I'm not sure how things are going to happen with that whole thing, but no matter what happens, Ruben is my friend and I'll keep his secret. We hung out with Wolf a little bit and discussed the plan. I feel kind of weird doing this, but Wolf and Ruben are so nice and I'm sure everything will be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole<strong>

_FIVE-STARS?_

_I mean, it's *quaint*, but definitely not the type of place I had in mind. Anyhow, I have much bigger problems to deal with. Like, what is *he* doing sitting with *her*? I have got to make myself more visible, or this whole stupid trip will go down the drain._

* * *

><p><strong>Ruben<strong>

_Okay, maybe I gave in and contacted a certain girl-in-the-know. Loco, I know, but...girls, man. They can make ya do some crazy things. Idea: write a song about how the chicas can make you act muy loco (gotta get to the bottom of this one) Of course I'll be doing that after I get back from t.p.-ing Baldus' bunk tonight! Now, what does a guy got to do around here to get a teacher's room key?_


	9. Two Disasters

Just as Ruben had sat back down, Rockett spied Mavis, eyeing them close by. Rockett winced. She knew that Mavis was totally aware of her feelings for Ruben, and if she saw them together, she'd make a totally big fuss out of things. The fact that Mavis was waving her over meant that Rockett only had a number of seconds to do damage control. But getting up and leaving her almost-perfect moment was definitely not on Rockett's agenda for tonight. She pretended not to notice Mavis and glanced down, while trying to come up with something to say to Ruben. He usually initiated their conversations, but the rocker boy was unbelievably quiet tonight.

But the second Rockett glanced up again, her eyes widened, and she let out a gasp. "Mavis!"

"Rockett and Ruben, I am very sorry to interrupt you, but the timing is not right! I-"

"Timing for what, Mavis?" Rockett asked, irritated, but then realized right away what Mavis had meant. She had to stop her immediately. "Everything's fine, can we talk to you later?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Rockett. Nicole's planning to get you tonight, and-"

"Nicole? For what? I didn't-"

"Just come with me," Mavis pleaded, taking her hand. She managed to get Rockett to stand up, but Rockett immediately pushed herself back down into the booth. "No! I just can't," Rockett retorted.

"But, Rockett-" Mavis protested.

CRASH!

Rockett kept telling herself that it should have happened to Nicole. In fact, it_ would _have happened to Nicole had she been sitting there, but she wasn't. She was instead seated at the glossy bar, sneering and cackling away at the total disaster that had just made its way on Rockett. It didn't make any sense. One minute, the waiter was wheeling out a fantastic cake for Miko as part of her birthday treat, and the next, the waiter tripped over something, and the enormous birthday cake started to tip. But Rockett herself didn't have enough time to react. She only had enough time to mutter half of "oh-my-gosh", before the grand cake came crashing down...right on top of both her and Mavis. And of course, if Nicole had been sitting there, she would have been the one to-

On second thought, maybe it was just Rockett herself who would always wind up in these kinds of messes. Not only in front of Ruben, but also in front of the entire restaurant. Oh yes, and the entire student body. Great.

The highlight of it all had been the thing with Mrs. Herrera, who had conveniently finished her meal just in time to jump in and save the day, and to take Mavis and Rockett back to the hotel early to get cleaned up. Problem was, everyone had arrived in _one_ bus. After the idea had been put into Rockett's head that she _could have _gone back to the hotel and changed, had there been two separate vehicles, Rockett was even more annoyed that she was stuck at the restaurant until everyone was finished.

To make matters worse, Nicole had ordered dessert. Just to make the night last a little bit longer…

After trying her best to get herself as cleaned up as possible, Rockett stared into the restaurant's bathroom mirror. It had been hardly any use. Green frosting covered her red hair. It was disastrous.

Rockett did not want to leave the restroom until everyone had already loaded back up in the bus. But then again, what good would that do? She was still going to have to face all of her peers either way.

"Rockett? Are you okay?" Mavis asked her as soon as Rockett had walked out of the restroom.

"Not at all, Mavis! What were you thinking trying to set me up like that?" Rockett fumed at the poor girl. Mavis herself was covered in frosting, too, though not nearly as much as Rockett.

Not even giving Mavis a chance to answer, Rockett went on, "Why did you ever have to find out about my you-know-what on you-know-who? You always do things to try to embarrass me in front of him!"

"I do not!" Mavis retorted. "Geesh! I was just trying to warn you that Nicole had planned to do that!"

"Oh, right, and I'm just supposed to believe you, Mavis? For all I know, you could have been the one to set that up, and that's why you were at my table to begin with. And speaking of believing you, why should I even do that in this case? You obviously don't know what you are talking about, especially after telling me all that stuff about Ruben last month when he obviously has a crush on _Jessie_!"

Mavis was taken aback. "Do you really believe I would lie to you Rockett and set something cruel up to embarrass you?" She looked hurt.

Rockett sighed. She'd been way too hard on Mavis. Not to mention, lost her temper for a really dumb reason. She was just about to apologize when she caught a glance of her frosting-covered reflection in a nearby mirror just outside the restrooms. "Mavis, I really don't know what to believe…"

"Well, then believe that I am trying to help you," Mavis said.

"Mavis, what are you talking about? I don't need your help. Thanks, anyway, though," Rockett said sadly as she walked past Mavis and back into the main dining area.

By now, the students were already done eating, despite Nicole's efforts to keep them there longer, and were loading up into the bus.

Jessie tried to comfort her on her way in, but it was no use. Suggesting that they both leave early tomorrow before the activities to get Rockett's clothes dry cleaned was a sweet gesture, but Rockett wasn't really in the mood to keep talking about the whole thing.

"Thanks for the offer, Jess. But, I don't know if that will work."

Rockett sighed as she and Jessie got back on the bus.

Big mistake. Right when she got on, Ruben gave her a teasing smile.  
>"Hey, new girl! It's hard to recognize you without all that frosting on your face."<p>

"Good one, Rosales!" Cleve reached over to congratulate Ruben and slap him a high-five. Max also voiced his approval.

_I am so not in the mood for this. This guy needs to - for once - give me a break._

"Not funny, Ruben," Rockett growled as she slumped down into her seat. "Can you please just leave me alone for once?"

Ruben looked like he was about to say something, but Jessie intercepted.

"Rockett, don't be mad at Ruben. He was only joking."

Rockett glared at her. She knew perfectly well why Jessie was defending him. "Oh, gosh, Jessie. Take his side why don't you."

Jessie looked hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Rockett muttered under her breath. She stared hard out the window. This ten-to-fifteen-minute drive back to the hotel was going to feel like an eternity.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Rockett continued to unpack her things in silence. Chatty Whitney was the first to notice.<p>

"Hey, Rockett, what's with you? You've been like, so quiet since we've gotten back here."

Rockett said nothing at first as she and Jessie looked up at each other.

_This is just great. My first trip away from home with the Whistling Pines crew, and I get on bad terms with really the only two kids who have been there for me since my first day here. Not to mention Mavis. Ugh, she probably hates me now. _

"It's nothing, Whitney, it's just been kind of a long night..." Rockett said irritated.

Jessie looked over at here. Despite the disagreement on the bus, it appeared that she shared her sympathy. "...Rockett?" she said quietly. "Do you think we could talk for a second?"

_Should I just snub her? She really didn't actually do anything wrong to me. She was just sticking up for Ruben. Which, well, makes sense, because I was getting kind of harsh with him. Or do I go and talk to her? I get along okay with Whitney and Sharla sometimes, but Jessie and I almost always see eye-to-eye.._

Rockett nodded and went out in the hall with Jessie.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know we kind of got upset with each other on the bus, but I feel pretty bad about what happened to you, Rockett. I guess that was a bad time for Ruben to make one of his famous jokes."

"It's okay. And..I'm sorry, Jess. I think it was just a little too much for me at one time," Rockett said.

"I totally understand. Anyway, Ruben's really not so bad. You should give him another chance."

Rockett directed her full attention to Jessie. "Like...how?"

"Well, I mean, he is usually really, really nice. He just says dumb things sometimes and acts like a silly boy."

Now that Ruben was on subject, Rockett wondered if she should ask Jessie about what she had been suspecting since the trip started. Was now a good time?

_But, wait. If she does say that something is going on between them, then I'm going to look real stupid. Like, totally dumbfounded and everything. But on the other hand, I have been wondering, so maybe I'll just ask her._

"So, uh, Jess?" Rockett said casually. "Are you-"

Mrs. Herrera came down the hall just in time. She smiled at Rockett and Jessie. "Lights-out girls. Please clear the halls and go back to your room. We have a full and busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay," Jessie responded. "Good night, Mrs. Herrera."

"Good night, Miss Marbella, Miss Movado. See you girls in the morning."

After they'd washed up, the girls got into their beds. Sharla was writing in a notebook. Whitney was on the phone with Nicole, who told her since they were staying in different rooms, they needed to check in every few hours and give "updates." Rockett guessed that was another translation for "gossip tidbits."

"Hey, Rockett, I almost forgot. What were you saying in in the hall a little while ago? I think the lights-out announcement came just in time," Jessie giggled.

_That's for sure. Mrs. Herrera's timing is aces. I'm so glad I didn't ask Jessie._

"Oh, nothing," Rockett lied. "Just thanks for talking to me and stuff."

"Sure thing! Well, I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night, Rockett! Good night, everyone."

Sharla's reply came late, as if she were distracted or something. "...'Night, Marbella, Movado...Weiss."

"...Yeah, I know. Lights-out _this _early? What are we, babies or something?" Whitney babbled into the phone. She glanced up for a minute. "'Night, you guys," she said to her roomies.

Rockett rolled her eyes. How in the world were any of them going to get sleep with Whitney up talking on the phone all night?

Finally, Whitney hung up, applied her eye masque, and fell fast asleep. Jessie had done the same about ten minutes before. Miraculously, she had somehow been tired enough to fall asleep sleep through all of Whitney's yakking.

But, Sharla was still up. Rockett rolled over. "Sharla?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep?" Rockett asked.

"I guess...hey, are the others finally asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Sharla said abruptly, before quickly rising to her feet. "Come here for a minute."

Rockett followed Sharla out to the girls' patio.

"Look, Movado, I know you're still really upset with Whittaker for what she did to you at that sports restaurant."

"Wait, what?" Rockett asked. "You saw it?"

"You'd have to be totally diluted not to see it. She's the one who requested they bring out that cake for Miko. I suspect she's also the one who set up that grand fall on you and Mavis."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me relive all that," Rockett said glumly.

_But, wait. Then that means that Mavis actually was telling me the truth. Oh man, I owe her an apology._

"Whatever. Anyway, Rosales and I are meeting downstairs in ten to get her back and go prank her. Since you're the victim after all, you want in?"

"Uhhh..."

_I can't decide if this is a good idea or not. I mean, Nicole totally deserves it, and I'm sure they're not planning anything too intense. It's just some light-hearted fun...not to mention payback. Okay, let's do this._

Sharla look annoyed...and impatient. "You_ in_?" she repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Rockett<strong>

_Tonight was a total disaster. Once again, I totally lost it on Mavis...and Jessie..and Ruben. But does that even compare to the horrible mess I made of things when I wouldn't even listen to anyone tonight when they tried to talk to me? Ruben acts so dumb sometimes. He basically made me feel even worse after that whole cake-fiasco at the restaurant. But he was just kidding. Why do I let him get to me so bad? Jessie was just trying to make peace with everyone, and I totally lashed out at her. And Mavis? I finally find out at the end of the night that she really was just trying to protect me. Ohh, why do I get myself into these things?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruben<strong>

_Ho, ho, ho!_

_Boy did I end up in the doghouse tonight with the new girl. Not cool, man. That is so not where I want to be. And to think things were going...well, I thought they were going pretty well tonight. Rosales, you are the maestro of bad timing! Probably should've laid off my whole joke-flirting thing, at least while 'ol Rockett was covered in cake frosting. (Aw, that sad face). What can ya do? Guess now's my chance to make it up._

* * *

><p><strong>Mavis<strong>

_Secret Notebook,_

_I never meant to hurt or embarrass Rockett and that is because I am a good friend. She does not think that right now because she is very upset with me. Secret Notebook, it is very hard when you care for people and you are just trying to help them. Well Rockett obviously does not want my help. But there is still someone who does want me to help them (I am pretty sure of it at least) and I will see what I can do without bothering Rockett. _


	10. Two Surprises

Rockett nervously tip-toed down the hall with Sharla. Suddenly, she couldn't remember if the teachers were staying on a separate floor or not. But, if what Jessie said about last year's events where more kids got sent home than in school-hours, then maybe the teachers weren't that trusting anymore.

Downstairs, Sharla and Rockett hit the lobby. Rockett was about to make her way towards the welcoming center near the front desk, when Sharla grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What are you doing, RoMo!? If any of those bell-hops see us, then word might get back to Herrera. We need to stay outta sight until Rosales gets here."

_Man, sneaking around is tougher than I thought._

A few minutes later, Ruben came into view. Rockett suddenly felt very nervous. When the two of them met up with him, he actually looked surprised to see Rockett.

"What up, new girl? Glad you're joining us to prank the Dragon Queen."

Rockett nodded. "Uh, thanks, Ruben." Since she didn't really know what to say, she smiled gratefully at him. Just hours ago she had been totally harsh with him, and he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"No _problema_, Rockett, " Ruben replied, returning her grin.

Sharla rolled her eyes. _One_ smiling dufus face was bad enough, let alone _two_. "So when you two are done, we've got a she-dragon to flame!" she said impatiently, taking charge and leading the group up ahead.

Rockett blushed. She thought she saw Ruben do the same. But before she had time to really figure it out, they were already following Sharla into the elevator.

_Ding!_ The bell went off at the tenth floor. Rockett and the others were staying on the eleventh, so it was pretty close by.

"So where's Wolf?" Sharla inquired. "Did he chicken out?"

"No way," Ruben responded. "He's out getting the goods."

Sharla cocked an eyebrow. "The _goods_?"

"You know, the love note."

"Love note?" Rockett asked.

Ruben nodded. "Nothin' serious, but just for laughs. The Wolf-man is writing nasty Nic a love note. You know, just to mess with her head."

"Are you serious?" Rockett was floored. To Ruben, it was a harmless prank. And yeah, Nicole totally deserved it. But, after what she heard Whitney saying on the bus about the tall dark stranger that Nicole really liked, Rockett suddenly put two-and-two together. Nicole must have had a huge crush on Wolf!

It seemed to be a shallow kind of love, but regardless, they were in a way, toying with Nicole's feelings. It was just the sort of payback she deserved, but still, it felt a bit wrong.

_Ha-ha! Nicole totally deserves this. So, I guess I shouldn't feel that guilty..Okay, no. I'm not letting my conscience get the better of me this time. _

Rockett couldn't help but giggle, after taking it all in. "Wow, Ruben, what a totally great prank." If Nicole was as stone-hearted as she appeared to be, then this prank would totally go right over her head. If anything, it would just bug her.

"Oh, it doesn't stop there, _chica_," Ruben replied. "What would a good ol' WP trip be without the classics?" As he spoke, Ruben cracked open his prankster kit. Silly string, whipped cream, feathers, fake rubber spiders, everything they needed for what Ruben called "the totally harmless stuff."

"I'm open," Sharla announced, spreading her hands wide as Ruben tossed her a can of spray-string. After catching it, she grabbed a bobby pin from her messy ponytail and begin picking at the lock on the hotel room door. She groaned a moment later. "Like that ever works. I can't wait any longer, man. Where's Wolf with our room key?"

As if on cue, Wolf appeared, tossing Sharla the key card. "Geesh, Norvell. Anyone ever teach you that patience is a virtue?" He gave her a teasing smile, and then turned to the others. "What up, Rockett? Rosales already got you to join the dark side, huh?"

Rockett blushed. Normally, prank-pulling wasn't exactly her thing. "Hey, Wolf. Nah, it's not exactly my area of expertise," she admitted. "Sharla had me tag along."

"Now that is choice," Wolf commented. "Okay, we'd better get out of here and let Ms. Norvell do her thing. Meetcha back in the lobby in fifteen," he said to Sharla as the gang headed down the hall.

"Ohhh!" Wolf said suddenly. I almost forgot the love-note."

"Hand it here, man," Ruben said, grabbing the piece of paper and then running back down the hall towards the Ones room.

_Oh, great. He left me alone with Wolf again. _

"Ruben sure is the prank-warrior, if there ever was one," Wolf chuckled.

Rockett nodded. "So do you actually like Nicole?" she couldn't help asking.

Wolf looked freaked. "No way, Rockett. I mean, the girl's got it going on, and she's definitely hot stuff - but only in her own head. I like more down-to-earth girls..."

_Oh my gosh! Is he talking about me? 'Cause if so, then Mavis had it totally backwards – it's *Wolf* who likes me, not Ruben!_

Rockett turned red and looked straight in front of her. Yeah, Wolf was definitely cool, and looking at him, she could see why Nicole found him so attractive. But, still. He was definitely not her type. He seemed to be a really great guy and a nice friend so far, but that was it.

"So, Rockett, anybody in particular that_ you _like?"

She gulped. That was the second time this evening that Wolf had been grilling her on who her secret crush was. And yeah, she was flattered. The guy that the most popular girl in school had a crush on wasn't interested in the popular girl, but in her.

Or at least it sort of appeared that way.

It still didn't compare with Ruben liking her, though. Her mind instantly went back to Jessie and how she and Ruben had been so close the whole day. It had been annoying, to say the least.

"Umm..." she said.

Wolf turned back around before she could answer, and stopped when he noticed the room number. "Oh, hey whaddya know? This is it," he replied. Room 207. Clueless is staying in here. When Ruben gets back with his prankster kit, I'm goin' in."

"Hey, man, don't forget the fire alarms," Ruben said suddenly as he appeared behind them. "Or you could leave that to me," he said with a wink. He tossed Wolf his pranking supplies, and the two knocked on the door. Rockett jumped. She so didn't want to get into any kind of trouble. Just as quickly, the boys slipped a piece of paper under the crack of the door, and darted off.

"C'mon, new girl!" Ruben called when he noticed Rockett was still standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, Rockett! We're gonna be dead meat if we stick around any longer!" Wolf added.

Rockett hurried and caught up to the boys, but she couldn't help picturing Mrs. Herrera popping up out of nowhere, scolding them all, and then sending them home.

...And she didn't even get a chance to check out The Art Institute!

The gang rushed to the elevator. Rockett suddenly realized how risky it was. Taking the stairs was out of the question, but in the elevator, there was a way-high chance of being spotted easily.

"Okay, guys," Wolf said as soon as they were inside. "I'm going to go review the hotel's chocolate soufflé at the restaurant downstairs. They're open late. You guys in? Or is it too late past your bedtime?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh, man, I am _in_!" Ruben exclaimed. He turned to Rockett. "Coming, _chica_?"

_It sounds like so much fun! But, I really don't want to get in trouble. Even though it seems like a teacher or something would have seen us by now, I don't know if it's such a great idea to keep tagging along like this._

"Uhh," Rockett hesitated. "Gosh, it sounds like so much fun, you guys. But I probably need to go back to my room now. It's getting pretty late."

"Aww. You sure, Rockett?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah," Rockett nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Alright, well, here's where we get off. Later Rockett," Wolf said as the doors opened. "Thanks for taggin' along with us! It's been real." He and Ruben got out. Rockett prepared to push the button to take herself back up to the eleventh floor, but Ruben intercepted.

"Hey, man, I'll catch up with you later," Ruben said to Wolf. He led Rockett out of the elevator. "Hey, new girl, come here for a second."

Rockett followed. "What's up, Ruben?"

_If he says one thing about the whole Jessie thing...well, I'm not really going to be in the mood to hear it,_ she thought.

Ruben started towards the opposite direction of the restaurant. "What are you doing?" Rockett asked him.

"You'll see," Ruben said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Two seconds later, they wound up at what looked like an upscale after-hours lounge.

"Wow," Rockett marveled. "It looks so cool in here!"

"I heard_ that_!" Ruben agreed. "But, check this out. On my way to meet up with you and Sharla, I saw _THIS_!"

Rockett followed Ruben's gaze to the stage. There, a middle-aged man dressed in crazy neon colors and wide-legged bell bottoms, was singing crazy loud...and way off-key!

"Ohmigosh, is that Mr. Baldus?"

Ruben tried to answer her, but burst out laughing. "Got that right, _chica_!" he finally said. "Man, Baldus. What a gas!"

_This is too funny! Whistling Pines has got the craziest teachers I ever saw, I swear! And this was so cool of Ruben to come and show me what our crazy homeroom teacher was up to in the late hours of the night. _

Rockett laughed as she watched her teacher attempt to dance across the stage. Surprisingly enough, it looked like the crowd was getting a kick out of it. At the same time, Rockett wouldn't be all that stunned if they booed him off a moment later. Baldus' screeching was enough to give her nightmares!

She smiled over at Ruben. It had been kind of weird for her tonight. She'd been having so much fun with everybody, but she still felt bad about what had happened earlier on the bus.

"...Hey, Ruben? I'm like, really sorry about getting all intense or whatever on the bus. That was pretty lame."

Ruben gave her a teasing grin, clutching his heart. "Almost forgot about it, new girl. But who could forget you asking me to leave you alone? Way to boost a guy's self-esteem," he chuckled. "Nah, but seriously. It's no big thing. I know I probably pushed it too far. Consider the joking my way of letting you know that what happened wasn't that bad or anything. Anyway, I'm sorry too, _chica_. Hope this karaoke-clown show helped make it up to ya."

Rockett grinned. "It sure did. Thanks, Ruben. Well, listen, it's getting kinda late, so I've really gotta go. I don't want to end up oversleeping or anything tomorrow."

"True that," Ruben nodded. "Well listen, if Baldus is still performing tomorrow, I suggest we meet back here with the others -but this time, fully equipped! As in, this is going on video!"

"Most definitely," Rockett agreed, laughing. "Well, see you later. And hey, thanks for letting me tag along."

"No _problema_. And, hey, I'll walk you back. Never know what sort of Herrera-drama may be lurking in the halls at these _loca_ hours, you know," Ruben replied.

Rockett blinked. So this is what Cloud 9 felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney<strong>

_Ugh, tonight was so weird! Not the restaurant part (actually, that was very cool) but Nicole's attitude has been driving me insane lately! We're supposed to talk on the phone later tonight (Nicole and Stephanie are staying in a different room) but I highly doubt she'll want to talk about what's going on with us._

_Before we got to Chicago, I called her out on the whole Zitbomb-mini-golfing thing, and she actually had the NERVE to tell me off and get mad at me! She goes, "Whitney, if you ever talk to me that way again, then I'll just have to make sure that that rumor stays number one on the Whistling Pines gossip circle. I have connections with the school paper, and I do not have any problem reporting on your hideous love affair!" Love affair? Yeah, right. And Nicole says she even has connections with the school paper. Sure she does. I totally don't know how she even found out about that stupid thing. I kind of got her back tonight by hinting to Rockett that she might like that weird guy (he is gorgeous, I'll admit, but way too weird for Nicole). Whatever. I doubt he would ever like her anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

_Big city, Dad's credit cards, opportunities around every corner? Check, check, check. Went down to the game room after dinner with Cleve and saw (? ? ?). Cute. But I didn't say anything this time. Too many people around. Cleve even knows, but that dude can actually keep a secret (who knew?) Tomorrow might be a better day for Max the Man. Wanted to talk more during Halloween, but I didn't want a sweet girl like that at a party like mine. There's a chance I might say something a little later, but gotta get her alone (at least without so many other people around)._

* * *

><p><strong>Nakili<strong>

_Poor Rockett! Girl took quite a fall this evening at the restaurant. But she seemed to handle herself quite well, I thought. Okay maybe not great, but how would the rest of us handle something like that? We have a secret CSG meeting tonight in Dana's room after lights-out to discuss further ideas about this. I'm not sure how our red-head's gonna handle the news, but Miko and I have got to tell her sometime. Besides, she could really grow to like Rockett. Maybe as much as Miko and I do._

* * *

><p><strong>Viva<strong>

_This place is so beautiful. I remember my grandmother telling me about the time she was a girl and visited the ballet here. It sounded so amazing! I hope we get a chance to go downtown tomorrow and see more of everything the city has to offer._

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf<strong>

_Hahahahaha, Rosales is too choice! He even brought his "supplies" for tonight! That dude is fine as long as he's causing mischief somewhere, I swear. But, he seemed to be a bit...different tonight, maybe? I don't know. I talked to him before we left, and he said he's sort of planning something with Jessie. Wonder what that is..? They won't tell me everything, but they asked me to kind of play along with the whole thing during dinner tonight. Could be another one of Ruben's pranks. But with Jessie? Nah. That girl is too sweet to do anything like that. Jessie's too nice for that stuff. But, there is another girl who is really nice, and I haven't gotten to see much of since we got here. Need to change that..._


	11. Caught In The Middle

_Okay, Meg! You have got to hear about this Chicago trip! It's been totally weird! When we first got here, I wasn't really in the best mood (more on that later) but the good news is that I got to room with some pretty nice girls from school (I didn't wind up with Dana, that's the main thing!). I had a totally awful, horrible, embarrassing thing happen to me when we were at dinner though (bad news), and got into it with the two kids from day one who have always been really great to me (and Mavis). But things are definitely looking better now. After all that stuff at the restaurant, we got back to the hotel and I started talking to Jessie (one of the two people I got kind of upset with) and she was just really being super nice about the whole thing. Anyway, we made up. Mom always says it just takes time with people sometimes. But the really crazy thing is that I hung out with some of the more unique kids at school after lights-out -and I didn't get caught! Man, did I luck out on that one or what!? The best part was seeing my homeroom teacher at this lounge place after hours singing (get this) KARAOKE! And he was really getting into it, too! I told you about Ruben, right? He's the other person I got annoyed with. Sometimes, I know he does things just to bug me, but last night after dinner he was so cool! He didn't even hold it against me for the rest of the night! He was like, really, really nice, and when I apologized to him later, he acted as if he didn't even take it that personally or anything! Boy, does that make me feel better! I was sort of a jerk to him. But, the awesome thing is , he actually walked me back to my room after we'd talked! Remember when Matt told both of us we were really cool that time we tricked our math teacher into thinking that we did our homework like two years ago? Try that feeling times a thousand!_

_Tomorrow is day 2 of this trip. I'm going to try and write down as much as I can. I'm really excited now!_

_~RM_

Rockett was the first one up the next morning. She glanced around the room. Everything was totally quiet. All she could hear was the sound of the air conditioning above her head, and some birds chirping outside. Slowly, she crawled out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom to start brushing her teeth. A moment later, she heard Jessie getting up. And then...blinding light.

"Jessie Marbella, are you crazy!?" Sharla yelled.

Rockett hurried out of the bathroom, shocked.

"Sorry, Sharla," Jessie said nervously. "I just wanted to see the morning view."

"The only view you'll be getting is a close-up of my fist if you don't shut those stupid curtains right this second!" Sharla barked.

_Oh, no. More Sharla-Jessie drama. How did I know that this arrangement was going to be a bad one?_

"Hey," Rockett said, as she stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"Your stupid friend decided that she was going to interrupt my three-and-a-half-hour sleep with ridiculously bright lights, that's what. Why don't you just beat a drum while you're at it?" Sharla griped.

Jessie looked like she was about to cry. Rockett only knew the girl a short time so far, but one thing she did know about sensitive Jessie was that she hated yelling, arguing and screaming.

"..I'm...really sorry, Sharla. I just wanted to-" Jessie ran to the bathroom before she could finish her sentence.

Rockett fumed. "You have no right calling people stupid! She wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Shut your mouth, Movado, before I shut it for you!" Sharla snapped back. "_You_ have no right getting into other peoples' business all the time. Oh, that's right. You have no right, but you do it anyway."

"We're all staying in the exact same room!" Rockett countered. "You're the one making it my business by yelling at the top of your lungs and hurting _my_ friend!"

"Oh, please," Sharla retorted. "Once again, you're bored out of your brains with nothing better to do than to stick your nose where it _doesn't_ belong!"

"Fine, then, maybe it's a bad thing that I try to help people, because I'm the reason _you're even on this trip with us_!"

For a moment, Rockett herself thought she was going to be next to go lock herself in the bathroom and cry. Jessie already knew about Sharla not being able to afford the trip. But, Sharla didn't know that. Rockett opened her mouth to say something, but she was instantly interrupted.

"What do you mean you're the reason Sharla's here with us?"

Whitney, at the exact wrong moment, flounced into the room.

Rockett and Sharla froze.

"I-don't know what you're talking about, Whitney." Rockett swallowed hard. Denial was the absolute worst thing you could do when caught in a lie. Or in this case, trying to make up a lie to cover the truth. Rockett felt her face growing even hotter than it had been a minute ago. One thing was very clear to her now. There was absolutely no way out of this one. Sooner or later, no matter how much embellishing, Whitney would know the truth about Sharla. And if Whitney were trustworthy, and Sharla wasn't such a drama-queen who wanted to keep everything so private, then maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal.

But, it would be. Rockett and the others all knew that much.

"Guys," Jessie said, emerging from the bathroom with a tear-stained face. "Please, I'm so sorry. I know I'm the one who caused all of this. Whitney, please forget what Rockett said, and Sharla, please don't be mad at Rockett. She was just trying to stick up for me."

Before Sharla or Whitney or even Rockett had a chance to reply, Mrs. Herrera knocked loudly on the door.

"Girls? What is going on in there?"

None of the girls wanted to be the one to answer the door, but Jessie, obviously thinking the whole thing was her fault, was ultimately the one to face the music.

"Jessica Marbella, what is wrong, dear?" Rockett only heard Mrs. Herrera's voice before she saw that the principal was also accompanied by Ms. Chen.

_Oh my gosh. What a relief. If soothing could be a person, it would definitely be Ms. Chen. And another thing -how did everything get so crazy all of a sudden?_

Rockett felt guilty, but she was glad that the someone who answered the door was Jessie. She knew that if any of the others would have opened it, they very well might have seen the wrath of Herrera.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Herrera," Jessie sobbed. "It was all my fault and-"

The principal had Ms. Chen lead Jessie outside so they could speak privately. Meanwhile, Mrs. Herrera confronted the rest of the group.

"I don't know what has gotten into you young ladies, but students said they heard arguing and yelling coming from this room. Now, I don't demand an explanation, but I will certainly ask you for one."

Since everyone burst at once and started talking away, Mrs. Herrera pulled Rockett and Sharla aside. "Whitney, dear, please join Ms. Chen and Jessica out in the hall."

Whitney obeyed, and Mrs. Herrera took a seat with the remaining girls. "What is happening here? Rockett, you go first."

_Boy, do I ever feel stuck. I mean, there's absolutely nothing I can say that will be right as long as Sharla is around. If anything, it will most likely just cause an even BIGGER argument, and I don't need that right now!_

"Well-" Rockett hedged, glancing over nervously at Sharla. She clamped her mouth shut. This was a bad idea.

"Please tell me the whole story and then Sharla will tell me her side. We have a very busy morning, so it is urgent that we get all of this sorted out before the day starts."

"I don't think Sharla got a lot of sleep last night, so she was really tired this morning," Rockett said carefully. "And I think she got upset because Jessie opened the cur-"

"Let me interrupt you one moment, Rockett," Mrs. Herrera said. "Sharla, why were you up so late? Were you in your room after lights-out?"

_Now _Rockett felt like she was going to cry. She meant to make Sharla feel better by explaining some of her side of the story. But, in doing that, she accidentially revealed that Sharla had been up late last night. And now, in return, Sharla was going to do the same. Rockett hung her head. Getting sent home and never getting to go see The Art Institute was enough to make her sick right now.

The tears in Rockett's eyes were still welling up, but they hadn't fallen yet. Yet. It would happen soon. Rockett was sure of it. It would only be a few more seconds. Sharla just had to say a sentence or two.

"You got me, Mrs. Herrera, I wasn't in my room last night. And neither was Rockett."

Rockett cracked when she heard her name. She was hoping that the principal would return to her graceful self and place a kind arm on Rockett's shoulder, reasurring her that everybody makes mistakes, and that since she was new, and this was her first time on the trip, and she knew how badly she wanted to check out The Art Institute, she would let her stay.

But the only comforting thing that happened was Mrs. Herrera's gentle pat on the back. "Thank you both for confessing. I know it can be hard," she said. Rockett almost started feeling better, she almost still held hope that Mrs. Herrera wouldn't make them go home early...

"Now, Mr. Baldus told me about the fund-raiser and the calendar and all of that. We're not going to cancel those things because the parents already paid, but still. Rules are rules. And I need for you to tell me if you know of anyone else who was not in their room after lights-out."

Rockett cringed, and stole a glance over at Sharla. The girl was tough. She wouldn't stay if it meant having to rat out one of her accomplices - namely, Wolf and Ruben. She would take the fall, and let the guys get off free. Sharla Rae Norvell was certainly no tattle-tale...not when it came to her friends.

"Was it just the two of you? Or...?" The principal repeated.

"Just us," Sharla said, without even flinching or breaking a sweat. "I didn't see anybody else."

Rockett was floored. When she saw Mrs. Herrera turn to face her, and find out from Rockett if she saw anything, her face immediately flushed. "Umm..."

Mrs. Herrera gave both girls a look. "If you tell me if you saw anyone else, and who they are, I will consider letting you girls stay on this trip. Just this once, because you both confessed to me. But if I find out later that either of you are lying, I will contact your parents and there will be immediate suspension. Now, breakfast is being served downstairs, and afterwards, we are leaving for our next stop. I need to know by lunch."

Right when Mrs. Herrera was gone, Sharla completely switched gears. "Movado, you'd better not tell Herrera about Rosales and Wolf, if you know what's good for you!"

"I don't_ want _to tell on either of them!" Rockett exclaimed. "But, I also really don't want to risk suspension...Listen, Sharla, I'm really sorry about everything, and I don't want anyone to get sent home, but...I don't know what to do."

Sharla sighed. Finally, it looked like she was starting to calm down. "Look, Rockett, I've been suspended more times than you would even think, trust me. I know you're new around here, and that's probably not something that a person like _you_ would exactly want. But, look at it this way: Herrera didn't say she would send the guys home, she just asked who else was involved. If you keep your mouth shut, then nobody gets in trouble."

Rockett sighed, and continued to listen to Sharla. It sounded like the girl knew what she was talking about. But rat out her crush and his best friend? That didn't sound right either!

"Sharla," Rockett replied. "I can't just not say anything- I mean, not without feeling super guilty."

"Well, what? Do you expect me to do it? C'mon, man. Those are my friends. What the heck did they do to deserve this?"

Rockett bit her lip. "Besides," Sharla continued. "You owe me big for telling about getting me on the trip in front of Weiss. It's not like tattling is any big deal for you-"

"Stop it, Sharla!" Rockett yelled. She knew better than to get all riled up again, but Sharla was definitely crossing her boundaries. "I didn't mean to say that in front of anybody! Jessie was in the bathroom, and I didn't even see Whitney come in. I'm totally sorry. I was wrong for saying that, and I didn't mean to embarrass you. But, please, oh, please, Sharla. Don't make me be the one to do this."

While Sharla shuffled down the hall to breakfast, Rockett ran to find Ms. Chen. There was absolutely nobody she could talk to right now who would give better advice. The woman was the pure image of gracefulness. And after her awesome insight on the bus, Rockett was expecting to find more.

Unfortunately, the teacher was already at breakfast. Eating. Rockett had the tiniest urge to interrupt her meal and have her come and talk, but she knew deep down that it was selfish and impolite. She took a seat in the lobby, just outside the restaurant.

_Okay, so things got a l-i-t-t-l-e out of control this morning. Sheesh, what a great way to start the day. But I've got to forget about all that for now. Now I've got an even bigger problem on my hands! I totally can't tell on Ruben - I mean, he would hate me for eternity, let alone the rest of my life. But I also can't lie to Mrs. Herrera! And boy, I've got a long way to go 'til this school year's finished. But, what about Sharla? Those guys are actually her friends - probably her only friends - and it'd be so awful if I refused to tell the truth and she wound up suspended. Ugh. This is a lose/lose/lose situation, no matter which way you look at it._

Rockett bolted up just seconds after she'd sat down. There was really only one thing for her to do.

The principal had said to let her know something by lunch, but lunch was too far away, and much too long too wait! Hurriedly, Rockett headed for the hotel's breakfast buffet. She scanned the room for her principal, but Mrs. Herrera was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Rockett walked a bit further to see if she was possibly at another table. She spotted Miko waving her over.

Rockett ran over to her, trying not to waste time. "Miko, have you seen Mrs. Herrera?"

Miko nodded. "Yeah, she just got up to go to like, the bathroom or something?" She looked unsure. "Oh, never mind, there she is over there with Ms. Chen!"

"Thanks, Miko!" Rockett said. "You're a life-saver!

* * *

><p>Rockett knew better than to interrupt her teachers during their meal. Besides that, while she was waiting, it would give her some time to collect her thoughts. Rockett had consulted Mrs. Herrera, and had told her as much as she could about the Sharla situation, and had asked her to please not send her home...or suspend her. Fortunately, since Sharla's situation was the main reason behind the fundraisers, the principal decided to let her stay. And because of Rockett's generosity and "concern for a fellow student" Rockett was likely to stay as well. After all, there was no real reason to send home the people who had helped make the new rule possible, right? Besides, Mrs. H had said that after all of the trouble the staff had gone through to organize three separate fund-raising events including the student calendar, she was hesitant to send students home right on the spot.<p>

But still, rules were rules. And they were very likely to be enforced on the trip...which meant the odds might not be in the guys' favour, much to Rockett's concern.

Meanwhile, even with Sharla and herself off the hook, Rockett was still freaking out. And even after her chat with the principal, Mrs. Herrera still wanted to know who else was involved. But Rockett would let that problem be discussed much later...like, at lunch. Problem was, right after the gang's next stop, the horrid moment would be just around the corner..

_I need a plan. A good plan. And fast!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rockett," Miko said excitedly as she joined her friend during the group's big bus tour around the city. "I just checked out our itinerary, and guess what? We're going to go visit The Art Institute Of Chicago tomorrow afternoon!"<p>

Rockett didn't know whether she should be super glad or totally bummed out. The way things were going, she worried she might be too stressed to even enjoy her time tomorrow at the art institute!

"That's...great, Miko," Rockett replied half-heartedly.

Miko made a face. "Rockett, what's wrong with you? I mean, like, for the short time that I've known you and everything, you are always talking about art. And you're always creating it, too! I saw that really cool picture you drew Nakili recently. I mean, if anybody was to be like, really excited about this, that person would be you!"

Rockett sighed. "I know, Miko, it's just...I kind of have a lot on my mind right now."

Miko smiled. "Well hey, don't let it get you so upset. If you let all this whatever-it-is weigh you down, you'll have a totally terrible time on this trip, and I know that going sightseeing is definitely not something that you want to miss!" With that, Miko got up and struck a silly pose by the railing. "Take a picture of me here, Rockett. I bet it will cheer you up!"

Rockett reluctantly reached for her camera, but she still couldn't help but let out a giggle. Miko was doing all sorts of weird poses every few seconds, and the scenary around her was actually doing her justice. She had to admit that distracting herself with friends and her favourite hobby was a pretty good idea.

Rockett smiled after taking a few more pictures. "Hey, thanks, Miko. You were definitely right. And the art institute tomorrow is going to be a blast!"

"You so got that right!" Miko cheered, as she waved Nakili over. She stopped when she realized that Nakili still hadn't seen her. "I'm gonna go find Nakili and see if she wants to take some pictures with us. Be back in a minute!"

Rockett grinned. But deep down in the pit of her stomach, she still was feeling a little anxious. What was she going to do about Wolf and Ruben? Lunchtime was happening as soon as they got off the city's tour bus!

She swallowed hard. It was fun goofing off with Miko, but Rockett knew what she had to do. She knew during breakfast, but now the feeling was especially clear. Just as she had went to Mrs. Herrera and talked to her directly, she had feared that she was going to have to do the same with Ruben. Or at least with Wolf. Yeah, Wolf on second thought. How in the world would she bring up in casual conversation what she had to do with Ruben?

_Oh, great. Talking to Ruben about how I'm possibly planning to get him in trouble might just be the __greeaatest__conversation that I ever have with him. 'What's up, new girl?' 'Nothing much, just thinking about telling Mrs. Herrera that I saw you playing pranks on everyone and leaving your room way past lights-out. How are you?' Yeah, right. Like I'm ever gonna be able to live that down. But...if I do that, then I have to make sure that Mrs. Herrera knows that it was me who saw Ruben and Wolf. I don't want to get Sharla in any kind of trouble. _

Rockett nervously approached Wolf instead. He was laid-back, maybe he could handle what she was about to tell him. Even if he wasn't the one she was especially nervous to talk to, it was still going to be difficult to break the news.

"Uh, hey, Wolf?" Rockett asked when she'd finally found him. Shockingly, Ruben was nowhere nearby. In fact, she hadn't seen him since breakfast. Not that she wasn't completely freaked out and avoiding him or anything.

"Wassup, Ms. Rockett!?" Wolf replied. "Enjoying the view?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. But, uhm, mind if I like, talk to you for a second?"

Wolf nodded, and they took a seat on the tour bus. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well," Rockett hedged. "Okay, this is really terrible, but I'm just going to tell you. Mrs. Herrera caught me and Sharla sneaking out the other night."

"Ooh, that's bad, Rockett." Wolf looked concerned. "Are you guys okay, though? Not in any trouble, right?"

"Well, not exactly on the okay part. I mean, Mrs. Herrera asked us if we saw anybody else out last night, too."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No," Rockett said. "I mean, at least not yet. The problem is, she wants us to tell her something by lunch..and that's making me pretty nervous, 'cause I think we're going to be getting off this bus pretty soon."

"Awh, man," said Wolf. "That's bad news. Can't you guys let us off the hook?"

Rockett swallowed hard. "We tried, but Mrs. Herrera said that if she finds out if anyone else was out later on, then she's going to suspend us. I don't want to get you guys in trouble, but getting suspended during my first year at WP is probably something that I don't really want on my record or whatever...and it definitely wouldn't be good for Sharla's either."

Wolf was quiet for a long moment. Rockett winced. Was it possible that she did even more damage?

"I'm really sorry for bringing it up. I don't want you guys to think I'm like, being selfish or anything, or trying to rat you out. I just...don't really know what I should do, so I wanted to talk to you first."

Wolf nodded. "Did you talk to Rosales yet?"

Rockett's heart started beating way fast. "Are you kidding me? He's going to totally hate me or something. Anyway, he and I haven't exactly been that cool the whole way on this trip. I mean, we have, but I kind of got upset with him earlier. Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is, I don't really want to be on his bad side right now."

Wolf suddenly stopped looking so serious and gave Rockett a teasing look. "Why's that?"

Rockett blushed. "Well-I just don't want to get into another argument with him or something again," she said quickly.

"Well if you don't want to talk to him, then I guess the best thing to do would be for you to tell Mrs. Herrera you saw both of us. We'll be fine," he reassured her. "Rosales and I are big boys."

"Thanks for the permission, Wolf, but I'm still going to feel completely terrible. I wish she'd just let me off and not let me have to rat out anybody at all."

"That would be the ideal way to have it, but unfortunately...you gotta do what you have to do," Wolf reminded her. "Listen, I know this thing. When you do something good, you'll get it back. It may be hard, but being honest is pretty important. I mean, I don't want to get kicked off the trip, but we did all that crazy stuff last night knowing that there was a possibility that we may get caught. So now we're just getting caught a little later than we expected. No big deal. And don't worry about Ruben. He's not going to get mad at you for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Cleve<strong>

_Had a pretty good time so far in Chicago. No clue what's happening with Cindy at the moment, so it's not too bad getting to be out here, with tons of great WP girls (and Chicago ones too). Beat "Max the Man" in Ping-Pong yesterday in the game room after coming back from a totally cool restaurant (sports-theme = just my thing). And as soon as we get back home, we've got that calendar thing to do. Could be my chance to impress Ms. High-School Mama with my own take on modeling, maybe?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dana<strong>

_We had a CSG meeting last night in my room, and Nakili and Miko dropped a total BOMB on me! ! ! ! ! Ugh. They don't even know her that well or anything! And besides, if anyone should be getting in with us, then shouldn't it at least be someone that we ALL like? Or at least someone who didn't just show up out of nowhere. If they were to tell me that they were letting Rachel or another Wicked stepsister in with us, I couldn't have been more upset, I swear._

* * *

><p><strong>Sharla<strong>

_I was starting to think Rockett was actually pretty decent. Then she totally loses it on me this morning - in front of Jessie and Twitney Weiss as well. The thing about her is that she can just be so sensitive sometimes. I get that a girl like her doesn't want to be suspended, but shouldn't it be easy for her to keep quiet? I wouldn't blow Nigel's cover. Why would she try to blow Rosales'? She's even more tactful than I thought. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie<strong>

_There's one thing that I really hate...and that's when people argue a lot and yell at each other. I think it's because I've been around it practically my entire life. Rockett is always standing up for me when it comes to Sharla. I really want to do something to thank her. She's been pretty stressed out since we've gotten here, and I don't know why. Before all that stuff that happened in our room earlier, I mean. _

_Ms. Chen talked to me this morning and helped me sort of just calm down. Sharla can be really scary sometimes, and I told Ms. Chen that. She told me that I should stick up for myself, and I told her that that's really hard sometimes (at least for me, not for Rockett). Hm..is there a way to be as confident as she is?_


End file.
